Brother Brother I : Reunion
by Maud Greyluck
Summary: COMPLETE. Dead man come back to Wizarding Wolrd. People are shocked. We learn new things about Blacks and Blacks learn new things about themselves. This year we will found what family means. SIRIUS BACK! Real chapter 14 is up as ch15. OWL's results arrive
1. Sirius!

Disclaimer: Not my. 

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with your song_

* * *

**Brother brother**

**Chapter one: Sirius!**

Harry lied on his bed in his little bedroom. Dozing from time to time. It was whole week since he came back from Hogwart. And two weeks since... since Sirius gone.  
  
There was a terrible hollow inside him, something he did not want to feel or examine, a dark hole where Sirius had been, where Sirius wanished...  
  
It was a week since he came back. A week in he only get up from bed to grab some food, go to the toilet or write a letter for the Order of the Phoenix. For the rest of the time he spent howling silently in pain.  
  
The Dursleys treat him decent. And decent means that they left him in peace letting him drowned in his misery.  
  
The week passed and the eight day barely started. It was only a few minutes after one o clock when Harry woke up gasping for breath. Drapery was dancing on the light wind from opened window. It was his nightly nightmare, this one where Sirius was falling behind the veil.  
  
But then Harry do something he did not do since he came back from Hogwart. He started crying. 'I killed him' he thought. 'I killed him. It was my fault, he died and it is my fucking fault. If not because of me Sirius will be all right. But because of me he is not. He continued sobbing in this manner.  
  
But then something unexpected happened. Strong, warm arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to the someone's chest. He felt someone's long hairs falling on his back when his head somehow buried itself in stranger's collar. Strong arms hold him tightly when husky voice whispered words of comfort.  
  
"It is okay. It is okay now, Harry. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere kiddo."  
  
One hand caressed his back when second tried to wiped tears from his eyes. Both hands pulling him closer to the this man.  
  
Harry don't know how much time passed since he found himself in stranger's lap, hearing words of comfort, feeling better just from holding and being held by the stranger, when Harry dared to lift his head and look into stranger's grey catlike eyes.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry whispered husky.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm looking for someone who will be that kind to beta read this story. English is not my family language and I know that my grammar is terrible. 


	2. And they cried together

Disclaimer: Not my.

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with your song_

* * *

**Chapter two: And they cried together.**

****

"Harry" whispered husky voice and strong arms clenched around him. "Harry I'm so so sorry" Harry saw tears in grey catlike eyes.  
  
"For what you are sorry Sirius. You back" Harry whispered into man's collar wrapping arms around the man pulling him into bear hug.  
  
"I came back too late" man responded.  
  
"No Sirius you came back in the right time" said Harry.  
  
"No kiddo. I came back too late"  
  
"Too late for what?" Harry asked looking into grey catlike eyes.  
  
"I don't know" man's voice broke and new part of tears filled man's eyes, arms clenched around Harry harder.  
  
The bedroom filled with silence. And few minutes passed when boy and man kept on sobbing into each others arms. And then the man broke the silence.  
  
"I came back too late to be any help. No! Straight that. I thought it will be the best for the Order and for anyone if I will stay here instead going to Grimmauld Place. I thought it was the best option to stay here and had eye on you. Last summer I thought I was right but now... I don't know. Maybe I should came back with to keep him company and defend him from this crazy house-elf. Maybe..." man's voice broke again.  
  
Then it hit Harry with the force of ten bludgers. He backed away and looked at the man. His eyes wide and something crushed inside him. This man...  
  
"You are not Sirius" Harry said firmly.  
  
The man nodded. Emerald green met grey eyes. Harry gathered all his strength to ask in the firm voice.  
  
"Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Ah cliffs. I hate when authors make them. I promise I will not use them often. But I really need this one.

**Another author's note: **I will response for reviews when I update next time. For now I must decide about my beta reader.

Read? Please review.


	3. Dead man tells no lies

Disclaimer: Not my.

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with your song_

* * *

**Chapter three: Dead man tells no lies**

****

"Regulus Perseus Black" man replied rather calmly.  
  
Harry's eyes dilated as his jaw dropped.  
  
"It's impossible" ascertained Harry.  
  
"Oh. Care to tell me why?" asked Regulus crossing his legs on Harry's bed and trying to wipe his tears with his sleeve.  
  
"Because he is... You are... I mean... "Harry started hobbling.  
  
"Well?" a glint of amusement danced in Regulus eyes.  
  
"Because you died fifteen years ago" Harry gathered all his strength to stop hobbling.  
  
"Almost sixteen" replied Regulus scratching his head.  
  
"Almost?" asked Harry.  
  
"August the eight exactly"  
  
"Oh. But shouldn't you be dead?" Harry asked knowing how ludicrous it sounded.  
  
"Yeah. I should. But as you see Harry I don't" replied Regulus.  
  
"But Si... Sirius told me that you died"  
  
Flash of pain crossed Regulus face.  
  
"He didn't know about this" he said by barely audible whisper.  
  
"But why?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are almost sixteen and I think that someone told you about how first war with Voldemort look like. And yes I'm speaking this bastard name because he made to go in hiding for years" Regulus added at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"He made you?" asked shocked Harry.  
  
"Not himself. But after I refused to be his Death Eater he adjudicate for me. Well, you don't just hand your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death" Regulus said and Harry recall that Sirius said this same words a year ago. "Nobody know about a little fact that I was forced to take Dark Mark. Everybody thought that I take this shit willingly. Sirius especially. I was under strong Imperious Curse when I was taken on the first meeting. Black's usually are immune on this Curse but not all Black's for example my immunity weren't that strong as Sirius was and Death Eater's used this fact. When the meeting ended and I came back to my flat – I left my parents house immediately after my graduation and I rent small flat somewhere in London you know – and start panicking, I don't wanna be a Death Eater. But when I cooled down I found that if I stayed there for a little time and tried to find some facts about Death Eater's and with this knowledge came to professor Dumbledore maybe it will be good for everybody, at last the Light Side. So I decide to stay. I thought a month will be enough. But Voldemort crossed my plans to back away with some information and give me a challenge. I had to kill two persons. Aurors. The last people I wanna ever harm. I take this challenge and he give me a month to do this if I don't I will be killed. Then I back to my flat and start to make a way to escape from this challenge. I have a portion of Polyjuice Potion and a very annoying neighbor above my flat called Stubby Boardman. This man was quite obsessive with suicide. He was harassing me every time when I meet him to find a way he could die. I was disgusted with this. But when I back to my flat and found him on my doorstep and told him to live me alone because I'm going to have a bunch of Death Eaters after me soon. He asked me for a 'favor'. I called him mad and tell him to leave and not come back. But he down my throat for very long hours until I agreed. And this is not a fact I'm proud about. I toke the modification Polyjuice with his hair and he with my. I moved immediately after this... Three days after I found that Regulus Black were killed by Death Eaters in his own flat. Examine was taken by one of Sirius's friends, your father James. But what they found it was nothing. And..." Regulus voice subside.  
  
Harry was shocked about this confession.  
  
"Who had to die from your hands?" Harry found his voice.  
  
"Mirzam Verascez and Sirius Black" said Regulus blankly staring in the cellin.

* * *

Read? Please review. 


	4. Curiosity killed the cat

Disclaimer: Not my.

Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with your song

* * *

**Chapter four: Curiosity killed the cat.**  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You must kidding me" Harry said.  
  
"Did I look like someone who could make that stupid jokes Harry" replied Regulus still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Well. Yes you look" answered Harry after few seconds.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"But why?" asked Harry after few minutes of silence.  
  
"Why he wanna this. Personally I don't know. It was enough for me that he want their deaths to be scared about them. You know Harry their were one of the best Aurors that Ministry of Magic ever had. Both talented, both very powerful. They sent to the Azkaban many Death Eaters. They were on the Voldemort "I wanna kill" Top Ten List. Short after Potter's and Longbottom's. But they weren't important enough for Voldemort to murdering them himself" explained Regulus.  
  
"Mirzam Verascez, who was she, for my parents, Sirius, me?" asked Harry wriggling on the bed and trying to cross his legs as Regulus leaned against the wall and answered.  
  
"I know her all my life. She was ward of my parents. Her mother paid my mother thousands of galleons for rising her. She and Sirius were born at the same day same year. Year 1959, February the seventeenth I believe. They were inseparable until Hogwart. Then they were both sorted into Griffindor and made friends with the others roommates. Man this was the smallest year Hogwart ever saw. They had only six students on this year: Mirzam Verascez, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Back to the story. But they still remained very good friends. When they graduated they both joined the Aurors. They were best students on Aurors Training. It was war and Training ended after six months when James joined Aurors they both worked there for about year and half"  
  
"My father was an Auror? But where he worked before?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh they don't told you. He was chaser of Puddlemere United"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Coming back to Mirzam as far as I heard she was your mother best friend and her bridesmaid. And for what I'm sure she was your godmather"  
  
"My god... godmother?!" Harry's jaw dropped third time this night.  
  
"Yep kiddo. Your godmother. And this one I'm sure like the fact that my name is Regulus Black"  
  
Harry wanted to tell something but a enormous yawn interrupted him. Regulus saw this and told Harry.  
  
"Go to sleep kiddo. I'm not going anywhere so we can talk later. Go to sleep"  
  
Harry lied his head on the pillow and Regulus wrapped a blanket around him and started to smoothing Harry's hairs. Harry slowly falling into – for the first time since Sirius gone – dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry woke up from his slumber. He reached his hand down and meet with something soft and silky. Hairs. Someone's hairs. Harry rouse immediately. But then recall himself last night. Regulus. Harry glanced down at the sleeping man and saw that Regulus started to waking up.  
  
"Morning kiddo" Regulus yawned and started to stretching.  
  
"Hello" replied Harry.  
  
They both glanced at the clock. 10:45.  
  
"I don't asked you from where you come last night?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh. I'm leaving near your aunt house" answered Regulus.  
  
Harry was going to ask more questions but then they both heard doorbell and Mrs. Figg voice when she was talking with aunt Petunia.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Durlsey but didn't you see one of me cats Mr. Tibbles. He don't came back from his midnight haunting"  
  
Regulus paled. Harry looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Mrs. Figg. I totally forgot" he whispered.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh fuck. I'm doomed" Regulus whispered barely audible.

* * *

Read? Review. I will answered next time. I promise 


	5. Mr Tibbles?

Disclaimer: Not my.

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with your song_

* * *

**Chapter five: Mr. Tibbles?**  
  
"Why you are doomed?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because I should came back into Mrs. Figg's house at least at two o clock and I totally forgot" answered Regulus.  
  
"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you are living in Mrs. Figg's house?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You are prevaricating" said Harry.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Regulus calmly.  
  
"Because I was in Mrs. Figg's house quite often when I was child and I never saw you there. She has to know about you" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Nope. She didn't and yes you saw me. Every time you were in her house I was there too" replied calmly Regulus.  
  
"But it is impossible"  
  
"Why?" asked Regulus.  
  
"I never saw you unless..."  
  
Then it hit Harry. Mrs. Figg's talk with aunt Petunia. Mrs. Figg's house always full of cats. Some countenance on Regulus face. Catlike eyes. The manner of stretching. It suddenly become so crystal.  
  
"Mr. Tibbles?" asked Harry tentatively.

* * *

**Author's note to all:** I will post next chapter on Saturday. I have a rough week. Test after test and I have funeral of my grandfather.  
  
**Chapter six: Harry's new pet.  
**  
Now responses to the reviews:  
  
**TheDarkLadyOfRavenclaw:** I will.  
  
**jo0609:** Thanks. I will.  
  
**Jemma Blackwell:** Thanks I will need your help as beta but I'm not going to update until Friday or Saturday. And yes. I will bring him back. But I must find how... I have something but first I must test this.  
  
**Doneril:** Thanks.  
  
**Sexy Black:** This chapter is perhaps the shortest I ever wrote. But I'm in the middle of writing chapter six. ( By the way you have good nickname lol )  
  
**A.J. of Gryffindor:** I know. This plot someday pop in my head and I wanna write this. I post this to see how people will react.  
  
**Nuwie:** Thank you. I'm Polish if you wanna know.  
  
**Silver-Entrantress-Elf :** I will. But no updates until Saturday. 


	6. Harry's new pet

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Responses for reviews:**

Mrs. Sniffy: Hey guys. I'm going to study to my English and History exams so I left these two to response your reviews. They know 'almost' everything.

Harry: Hello. I'm Harry. Someone saw Regulus?

Regulus: Here you are Harry. You know what's going on?

Harry: Yep. Mrs. Sniffy left us here to response her reviewers.

Regulus: For what we are waiting?

Harry: Okay. First **Silver-Entrantress-Elf**

Regulus: She is happy that you like Mr. Tibbles. Pity that I don't. But I'm on JKR, Mrs. Sniffy and Harry's mercy if it come to name me.

Harry: **Sexy Black** now.

Regulus: Did she told you that you have funny name. And I said this before but I'm going to reenact. She like this but I'm not. Thanks I explain to him :::pointing at Harry::: why I end as cat. And why Mrs. Figg had so many cats?

Harry: That's a good question :::staring at Regulus:::

Regulus: Go and wash your mind Harry. This story has PG rating. I don't know why she had so many cats. But I'm sure one – this is not my fault. Maybe she is Mrs. Sniffy in wizarding world because they are both crazy about cats?

Mrs. Sniffy: :::Putting her head out of History book::: Said this once again Regulus and you are going to change your last name from Black to Pink. Clear?

Regulus: Crystal clear. **Krylancelo** now.

Harry: Well, he is not her cat anymore. Mrs. Sniffy said that she likes these too but this where Pussy is a good guy or at least where he is becoming to. And she mumbling now that she left challenge on her bio but no one responded so she start this herself.

Mrs. Sniffy: :::once again from her History book:::

Regulus: I didn't anything wrong.

Mrs. Sniffy: Oh shut up Kitty. It's not about you. I want to thank **Jemma Blackwell** for wonderful beta job in this chapter and for fact that she had enough patience to bear with my grammar. :::going back to her history book:::

Harry and Regulus unison: Thank you too **Jemma Blackwell**.

Harry: Well who is next Kitty?

Regulus: **siriusblack**. Harry get down from me it's not him. :::wiping dust from himself::: Well thanks. It's good to know that someone likes you. Mrs. Sniffy says thank you too. And she says also that reviews make her day.

Harry: **jo0609** next.

Regulus: :::trying to peek in Mrs. Sniffy secret notebook::: :::coming back massaging his hands::: She refused to tell what's going with Sirius. She said that my business is watching Harry now. What's going to happen in next chapter is hers job and she tell you next time. And yes I'm cat.

Harry: And no one is going to take Sirius place no matter what you all think about this.

Regulus: In some ways I'm going to, yes. But not completely.

Harry and Regulus in unison: **Read and review**. She likes this.

* * *

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with your song_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Harry's New Pet**  
  
Regulus nodded and answered, "In his own fur", then changed into a big, black shabby cat with gray eyes.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and he bent down to scratch the cat's ears. Regulus purred loudly, then jumped onto the desk and changed back. Regulus crossed his legs and smiled nonchalantly.  
  
"What can I say Harry? I always had a cat-like nature, the opposite of Sirius and Mirzam. They were dogs - both faithful and devoted to their friends. Always in action. Typical dogs. And I... I was always idler, proud, independent, reserved in making friends – practically I never had them – I always had to have order around me, I love tidiness and I had to shave at least once in a week. Typical cat", answered Regulus.  
  
"It's hard to shave when you are a cat in an old woman's house", teased Harry.  
  
"Oh, you don't know how hard. I used to shave when she was out, and I rarely changed into my human form", answered Regulus, starting his stretching again.  
  
"Did you do your tidying by yourself?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, I had to be extremely careful not to leave any sign that I was still alive. If I wouldn't have cleaned up around myself before I arrived to Mrs. Figg's house. And don't look at me like that Harry, I didn't kill anyone, unless you count Stubby. But he was dead long before he asked me for 'help'. I realized that I couldn't help him, he was suicidal. And even if I had refused to help him, he would've killed himself anyway." Regulus subsided. "I still feel guilty about his death. I checked later in the Aurors' records to see how he was killed. He didn't suffer. It was just Avada Kedavra", sighed Regulus.  
  
"But you didn't point your wand at him!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I didn't. Nor did you. But you still blame yourself about Sirius", said Regulus.  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry paled.  
  
"I heard you last night, you whispered 'I killed him'. I have a good sense of hearing", answered Regulus.  
  
"Did you blame me for his death?" asked Harry, trying to not look at Regulus.  
  
Regulus saw this in a glance, then jumped off the desk. He stood in front of Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "No, Harry. I don't blame you. Better wizards than you were fooled by Voldemort and you have to accept this." Regulus squeezed Harry's shoulder. "And Sirius knew the risk, he knew about this when he joined the Aurors and later when he joined The Order of the Phoenix. They all knew the risk, Harry. But they were willing to die for the idea."  
  
"Which idea caused people's death?" exclaimed Harry, terrified.  
  
"That there are things in this world worth dying for", answered Regulus, looking straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry recalled that Sirius said these same words a few months ago. Then Harry looked back into Regulus' eyes, he saw no fear in them, no blame, only... love?  
  
"You are the same as Sirius", Harry whispered, lowering his gaze.  
  
"I'm his brother Harry, I should be", Regulus squeezed Harry's shoulder again.  
  
"I know that you are his brother, he told me", Harry said "Do you mind if I ask about something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Sirius told me that you believed in what your parents told you about..." Harry started but Regulus interrupted him.  
  
"That being a Black is something royal and all this pure-blood nonsense?"  
  
"He told me that you were soft enough to believe them. Oh, sorry Regulus."  
  
"No reason to apologize Harry. There was a time when I believed in that. All three of us were raised in that manner - You are a Black, you are a Black's ward so act like one of them. Hate mudbloods, hate half-breeds, act like you are the ruler of the wizarding world - I think that both Sirius and I will do penance for the rest of our lives for thinking that way", answered Regulus.  
  
"Why did you change your mind, about muggleborns and the rest?" asked Harry. He raised one eyebrow because Regulus blushed.  
  
"My seventh year. I had a crush on a muggleborn Gryffindor from my year. Imagine what could have happened if my parents found out about this... The last son of the Blacks – because they banned Sirius after he ran away – a Slytherin in love with a Gryffindor was enough to made them mad and a muggleborn... I was lucky that they didn't find out about that. We had a few secret dates, more we were secretly engaged." Regulus stilled.  
  
"And what happened later, with her, with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I... I... I broke the engagement. I ran away. I was scared for her, Harry. I knew my parents and the rest of my family and I knew what could have happened if I announced our engagement to them. They would not have pardoned me and not in such a short time – barely three years after Sirius had run away. Imagine the scandal: Second son leaves Blacks' house because he wanted to marry a muggleborn Gryffindor", Regulus said. "I've always had second thoughts, maybe if I didn't back away our lives could've been different. Maybe if I had married a muggleborn Gryffindor, I could have had better relations with Sirius. Maybe I wouldn't have taken the Dark Mark. Maybe I could've had kids and they could've come to Hogwarts and been friends with Sirius' kids. I don't know Harry. Now I know I should have stayed. But at that time I still respected my parents will, and I decided to end this. Back away and never get married. I felt so miserable after that, and I realized that the world isn't divided into purebloods and mudbloods, but into good and bad people. But when it came to me it was too late. I was ready to come back to her and beg her for forgiveness but it was too late. Four Death Eaters killed her shortly after the holidays ended. I was in shock. I moved from my parents' house after graduation but then I hid myself in London for a few weeks. I knew that Bellatrix became a Death Eater and when I was at the dinners in my parents' house, she often offered me the chance to become one of them too. But I didn't want to, I didn't want to become one of the people who killed my fiancé. And I couldn't tell them why I didn't want this." Regulus' voice sounded angry, and his right hand traveled to his left forearm, clutching it slightly.  
  
Harry smiled sadly and squeezed Regulus' shoulder and dragged him onto his bed where they both sat down. After a few seconds both leaned against the wall. They sit in silence. Regulus had a spiteful look on his face, which softened after a few minutes. Then he turned to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Want to know what it means being a Black?" asked Regulus.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"We always got what we wanted when we were kids and I think it wasn't good. Our first years in Hogwarts we acted like 'We are Blacks, we are not subordinate to normal rules' but we learnt that Black or not we must follow certain rules like the others, if we didn't want to have a detention or two. I was a good student, and when I found out that I should shut my mouth sometimes and act like the rest of the students, I did it", said Regulus.  
  
"What about Sirius?" Harry interrupted.  
  
Regulus smiled widely.  
  
"Sirius was Sirius and another story. He was a rebel. So was Mirzam but she couldn't be any other way. I remember that when they came back for Christmas in their first year, Sirius told me that he made a bet with James Potter about which one of them would have the most detentions by the end of their seventh year. The prize was that the loser buy the winner a motorcycle", said Regulus, still smiling.  
  
"I think I know who won this bet", said Harry.  
  
"Sirius, yes, he won. I must admit that your father was quite good at this, but somewhere in his seventh year James acquired a moderator."  
  
"In?"  
  
"Your mother. I think that pulling pranks and getting detentions was hard when you had a girl who was against that. So Sirius won. 1417 detentions for seven years to James' 1349. He got a cup for this. I wonder if anyone ever beat him", Regulus mused.  
  
"No one. The Weasley twins were close though, they had 1378 detentions", answered Harry.  
  
"So it is still in the trophy room?" Regulus asked lackadaisicaly.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it is..."  
  
"I wish I could see it again", sighed Regulus.  
  
Harry let Regulus spend a few minutes in memory lane, then asked, "Can I ask you about something?"  
  
"Sure. Ask". answered Regulus.  
  
"It is about my father", Harry started.  
  
Regulus' eyebrows rose.  
  
"You see it is kinda stupid. And I asked Sirius and Lupin about this but..."  
  
"You had a trip into a pensieve?" asked Regulus.  
  
"How did you know I did that?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I did too. And it was kinda stupid too", answered Regulus.  
  
"Oh! Mind if I ask what you saw?" asked Harry.  
  
"If you really want to know. I saw my father in womens' underwear, putting on his make-up", answered Regulus.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?", Harry said.  
  
"I wish I was. But I really saw this Harry. This is one of my worst memories", Regulus shuddered. "And one of the reasons why I left. I saw this in Christmas break in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I knew James by sight and by his opinions, and I don't think that he did the same thing my father did, did he?"  
  
"No, he didn't", answered a shocked Harry.  
  
"So what's happened?" asked Regulus.  
  
"Well. I fell into Snape's pensieve", Harry started.  
  
"Did you say Snape or have I heard you wrong?"  
  
"Yes Regulus. Snape. He is my potions master at Hogwarts", answered Harry.  
  
"Bet he loves that", Regulus smiled maliciously.  
  
"Do you want to hear what happened?" asked Harry angrily.  
  
"Yep. Go on".  
  
And Harry told him what he saw in Snape's pensieve and what Sirius and Lupin told him. After he ended he stilled and looked at Regulus and said, "And?"  
  
"And what?" asked Regulus.  
  
"About my father?"  
  
Regulus mused.  
  
"Sirius was right Harry. James and Snape really hated each other. And if you asked me which one's House I would have wanted to be in, I would answer you 'with James'. He was a bully when he was fifteen and sixteen but it was only towards Snape, Harry. And Snape, Snape wasn't social. Neither was I, but I didn't carry hatred for the world inside me like Snape did. He spent all his spare time with his nose in Dark Arts and Potions books. He was unpleasant towards everyone, especially girls, worse if that girl was muggleborn. What I could say about Sirius is that he was always a gentlemen around women, even if they didn't belong in the Black family – save Mirzam – that's it. That's why he was 'Hogwarts biggest crush'. And I think that James being a pureblood and in some sorts a gentleman too couldn't stand the fact that someone would insult a woman. So I think that's why this all started. And in the pureblood families, it was a well-known fact that Potters and Snapes hated each other from ages back. On the other hand, Blacks always scorned Snapes about something, what, I'm not sure. According to Snapes, Blacks were always snobbish and more respected in the wizarding world than they should be. So Sirius and James hated Snape and it was a well-known fact that this feeling was mutual", he said.  
  
Harry mused.  
  
"One more question", Harry said.  
  
"Shoot".  
  
"Were you a victim of my father's bullying?" Harry asked.  
  
Regulus shook his head.  
  
"Never", he answered.  
  
Regulus mused for a few seconds, then added "First I never gave him a reason, second even if I did, I think that Sirius forbid him to harm me, after all I was his brother, not James'. So even if I did something that James wouldn't like, it would be Sirius who I would have to talk with. Something else?"  
  
"Are you planning to go back into Mrs. Figg house?" asked Harry.  
  
"Probably not. She is very suspicious. I think I can find a place to hide..." Regulus started but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"What if I took you with me to Hogwarts?" he asked innocently.  
  
Regulus' face lighted.  
  
"Well, students are allowed to have cats", Harry continued. "So do you wanna become my cat, Mr. Black?"  
  
"Gladly, Mr. Potter. But you are going to find another name. Mr. Tibbles sucks."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"What about Blacky?" Harry asked.  
  
Regulus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Find something less obvious Potter", Regulus hissed.  
  
"I like Blacky or do you like Pussy?" Harry asked still smirking.  
  
"Blacky. My loss", answered Regulus melodramatically.  
  
"By the way, what you are going to tell the Dursleys?" Regulus added after a few seconds.  
  
"It's easy. We'll say someone 'from my kind' sent you. You are a magical cat and if they don't wanna have a group of wizards on their backs I should keep you" answered Harry smirking.  
  
"In which house are you in?" asked Regulus suddenly.  
  
"Gryffindor", Harry answered.  
  
"Really? Because you sound like a Slytherin", teased Regulus.  
  
Harry growled and threw a pillow in Regulus' direction.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kitty."

* * *

**AN:** I don't know when I will post next chapter. I have many things on my head this week. 


	7. London calling

D: Nope. Still not my.**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: London calling  
**  
Harry spent the rest of his day talking with Regulus. He found some interesting facts about his new 'pet'. He learnt that Regulus was seeker in Slytherin Quidditch Team for six years and two times won the Cup because his Harry's godmother, a Gryffindor seeker was better player than Regulus and Regulus was next after her. He also learnt that Regulus even in his Animagi form had a distastefulness towards meat in any form save the fish and was vegetarian since he was fourteen. When Harry asked why, Regulus answered that it was rebel after Sirius and Mirzam left the house and he promised his parents that he will not eat meat until Sirius come back and in the end it turned that Regulus became vegetarian for the rest of his life  
  
"Oh that's why you are so tiny", said Harry and added after a while " I never saw cat eating lettuce"  
  
Regulus snorted.  
  
"I eat vegetables in my human form, when I'm cat I only drink milk and eat a fish from time to time"  
  
Harry found that Regulus was Slytherin prefect, later a Head Boy and also a Quidditch captain.  
  
"I think that in some ways you're just like Sirius..." Harry started to be cut by Regulus.  
  
"Yes I'm. But in some ways I'm... well me. I'm terrible prankster, I had only 28 detentions, four per one year in Hogwart" he smiled.  
  
Regulus told him about the best Marauders pranks, Harry laughed that hard that he must cover his mouth to not bean heard by the Dursley's. He knew that he shouldn't be happy not so short after Sirius death but he couldn't stop himself. Regulus sensed this and told him that he also feel bad because of this and that sometimes people must move on and accept the facts, even if they are painful. Then something came back to Harry.  
  
"Do you know what happened with my godmother?" he asked.  
  
Regulus shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I know that she departure after Sirius was arrested, I dunno why" he answered.  
  
'Maybe she hated me after my parents were killed and Sirius taken to prison' Harry though.  
  
"I don't think so" Regulus answered his thoughts. "Mirzam didn't belonged to that kind of people Harry. She had to have a reason that she not appeared in your life before and she may not appear in your life in the future. She may be dead Harry. After you defeated Voldemort there were still many dangerous Death Eaters at large. She perhaps was one of their victim. On the other hand it's hard to believe in this, she was very powerful witch and a very smart Auror. Something bad must happened to her, this one I'm sure. She would never left you alone without a good reason Harry. Their both treat godparents duties very serious. I remember that when you were around a year or so your parents fall ill badly and Sirius and Mirzam had to take you away from them to don't get you ill too. Mirzam lived next door to Sirius but his flat was larger than hers so they put you there. You lived there around month and you started talking at this time. I never saw Sirius so shocked when you called him 'Dada' or Mirzam when she came back from her Auror duty this day. She had a bags in her arms and she dropped this when you exclaimed 'Mama'. I was on the Order mission when you were taken to home but when I came back I found Sirius muttering about putting stags in the reserve and something about broken ribs"  
  
Harry smiled to himself. It was good to hear stories about his parents young years. Regulus continued talking.  
  
"Remus had gentle nature, gentle yet firm. Before your parents death he worked as Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic. He was my mentor when I started to work there. Remus were a great teacher, I learnt many things from him. He never know that I knew about his monthly problem. After your parents death he really want to took you but Dumbledore refused. Remus spent five years fighting with the Ministry for your custody, they turn him down every single time. Because of him sometimes I want to came back to Wizarding World and told him I'm alive and I will stay with him and help him – though I never left Wizarding World for real"  
  
"Why you didn't do this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Priorities Harry, priorities. Your well-being was more important to me than Remus well-being. I know it is horrible but that is true. Dumbledore had his people in this town for few first years. When I was ready to go and talk with Remus I found that Ministry turn him down once again and he left England. I though that for good but he came back when you started Hogwart. I was ready to come to him one more time when I found that he is not so lonely as I thought he is, he has a girl friend with little son, this kid were bitten by a werewolf when he was four. I think that this year he would start his first year at Hogwart if Dumbledore let him that's it"  
  
"From where you know this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was in his place and I accidentally I heard their conversation. I don't remember her name, but I remember her last name: Smith. Her husband was an Auror and were killed in accident when their son was two years old. When the kid were four he lost himself in the forest somewhere in Ireland and were bitten by a werewolf. His mother somehow found about Remus condition and went to him and asked him to take care of hers son on the nights of the full moons and Remus agreed. I remember this boy name, Kyle. He should be eleven years old this year as far as I remember. I couldn't risk my status as your guardian when I found that Remus has a people to take care of him. I couldn't left you until you go to Hogwart. You never came back for Xmas and Easter. So when you were at Hogwart I had ten months for myself. I used to departure for a long time then and Mrs. Figg knew about this but I never vanished during holidays for more than two or one hour in the night to check you" answered Regulus.  
  
"I don't understand one thing. Why you said that you are doomed?" asked Harry.  
  
"I messed some things this year. Dumbledore informed Figg about Sirius death. I was there. I tried hard to don't give up my emotion. But this year I was longer in my human form than I should and she almost caught me in the act. She didn't trust me that much since this time. She tell the rest of the cats that perhaps I'm a Voldemort spy disgusted into a cat and my longer departure means that I go to reported my master what you are doing. My presence in her house is no longer wanted. And I will have great problems if she seen me" answered Regulus.  
  
"How Mirzam look a like?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"She had long and rather messy black hairs, her eyes were almond shape and green just like yours and Lily's. She was rather tiny person but tall, same high as Sirius as far as I remember. And if you asked me about this, with your appearance you could be as well Sirius's and Mirzam's son as James's and Lily's. Trust me" Regulus said when he saw Harry's smile.  
  
Then their chat were interrupted by rumbles in their stomachs. Harry decide to go to the kitchen and grab some food. When he came back he give Regulus a carrot, an apple and lettuce. He hadn't distastefulness towards meat so he eat sandwich with ham. They eat in silence then continued talking.  
  
Harry run over his adventures from five years at Hogwart. After this he lost himself in thoughts kinda 'what if'.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Harry" he heard Regulus.  
  
"It was" said Harry.  
  
"It wasn't. Harry you didn't know him like me, Mirzam, James or Remus. Sirius didn't belonged to that kind of people which sit on their asses when others are in need" said Regulus.  
  
"But if I didn't go to the Ministry..." started Harry.  
  
"Havens help! Harry it wasn't your fault. If they are people to blame, they are Voldemort and Bellatrix, not you. I told you that better wizards than you were fooled by Voldemort. Sirius had gone but it wasn't your fault" exclaimed Regulus.  
  
"Why you are so calm about this?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not calm Harry, but life teach me that sometimes is good to have something to unburden your emotions and to hide them before the others" said Regulus.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My parents. When you grow up in house like Grimmauld Place 12, where no one ever kissed or hugged you or tell you that he loves you, you became person like that. My parents were only interested in our grades and behavior. After ending 21 years we should married to some pureblood witches or wizard in Mirzam's case. But this two left home before their sixth year so all my parent hope were putted in me. If I were good son I should married Karkaroff sister and have kids, three or four. Good if they were sons and teach them how to be a good Black. I should have a good job in the Ministry of Magic and live that way to make my parents proud"  
  
"But you..." Harry started to be cut by Regulus.  
  
"When I was kid, yes I want to make them proud, because I thought that if I made them proud that maybe they will love me"  
  
"But they didn't" ended Harry.  
  
"They never loved us. We only existed to make them proud. That's why when I meet Belinda Jones, this muggleborn Gryffindor I told you, I fallen in love with her so quickly. She loved me, she cared for me. When I kissed her I felt that nothing mattered only the fact that we are together. I lived this moments. She was my love, my strength. When I asked her to marry me and she agreed I felt like a ruler of the world. But then came second thoughts, that my parents will never forgive me this, and there were still a time when their will still mattered for me. I started to fear about her so I left, then I came back to Grimmauld Place 12 for Xmas and then were my trip to father's pensieve and another second thoughts, this time about my parents and that perhaps Sirius were right and the Black family is full of hypocrites and if I really want to be one of them. Then I decide to left the house as soon as I graduate. I came back to Hogwart and I meet Belinda again. One of the curses in being a Black is this fucking Blacks pride. I was to proud to admit to myself that I hurt her, to proud to came back and begged her for forgiveness. When I decide to hide my pride and came back, it was to late. She was killed" Regulus stilled then continued. "I was and still I am very emotional person. I grief hard for few days then I decide that crying for the rest of my life will never bring her back. I throw myself into work. I think I became workaholic. Unspeakable duty have eight hours but I spent in the Department of Mysterious 12 sometimes 16 hours. I worked hard and I was proud of myself when Remus praised me on the Department meetings. I was almost 19 then. I decide to make up with Sirius and Mirzam, work hard to make one of the few people I ever loved and who loved me to proud. I know that somewhere deep in his heart Sirius loved me and when he will learn that I'm just like him, not like the rest of our family that maybe, maybe we could became friends and he will trust me more. But life is a mystery and always when we decide to do something life decide that it is wrong decision. Then was Death Eaters trap and you know the rest. After 'I' was killed and became Stubby I decide to work for the Order of the Phoenix in my cat form and later as a human. I delivered massages between orders members. I spent long hours in your parents place lying before the fire and hearing Sirius's complaining that 'ickle Harrykins' decide that Pa'foo look better without a tail. And after you decide that kitty is cute without tail too I spent long hours listening James when he tried to explain you that cats don't like when someone try to pull out their tails. I really love you kiddo but after this I decide that safer place than your lap is someone's knees. Lily and Mirzam used to said that the cutest picture is Spy-der ( that they call me because Sirius thought for a short time that I'm spy ) sleeping on the top of Padfoot's head with little Harry cuddled to Padffot's fur. I think that one of the pictures their take when we slept like that still exist"  
  
"I decide to pull out yours tails?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Nothing to sorry about Harry. I still have my" said Regulus.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Kiddo. One thing occurs me"  
  
"Yeah kitty, what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Where are the Dursleys, is suspictionaly quiet?" asked Regulus.  
  
"Oh, I forget to tell you, when I came to the kitchen they told me that they are going to aunt Marge and they will come back day after tomorrow in the evening" said Harry.  
  
Regulus whistled.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Harry.  
  
"A bit" said Regulus.  
  
"So come to the kitchen I'm going to make something to eat"  
  
"I will help you. I master in making salads"  
  
They came into the kitchen and make a huge lunch, they fried two fish, make crisps and which Regulus insist make salad with Vinaigrette souse.  
  
"Pity that we don't have wine to this" commented Regulus.  
  
"Regulus it is one of the best lunches I ever eat and I eat Hogwarts food" said Harry.  
  
"Thanks Harry but you make this too"  
  
After lunch they washed the dishes then Regulus decide to move to the living room and pick something to read from Dursley's book shell. He took one of the books and jumped on the couch stretching luxuriously and started reading, Harry jumped on the spot beside Regulus and curled up next to him and started reading book over Regulus shoulder.  
  
"What it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Goethe's 'Faust'. My first muggle book I read. You read this?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You should. This is classic of literature" said Regulus.  
  
"Hogwarts don't have muggle books" said Harry.  
  
"It has. You didn't search them"  
  
"Hogwarts library had a muggle books?" asked shocked Harry.  
  
"Yep. Muggle classic have a special book shell in the library in one of the darkest corners in fact, but they are there. I remember that before my NEWT's exams I used to unstressed myself. Some books in the library are in original language. Pity that 'Faust' was in English. I have sentiment to this book. I read this in original after I learnt German" said Regulus.  
  
"How many languages you know?" asked Harry.  
  
"English of course, German, we all knew French, Spanish and Russian. But please don't force me to tell something in Russian because I totally forget this"  
  
They read together for few hours and Harry decide that this book was quite interesting. Around 7 pm they decide to eat supper. When they ended eating a idea popped in Regulus head.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Regulus?"  
  
"Do you were in London?"  
  
"Well yes. At Diagon Alley, Grimmauld Place 12" answered Harry.  
  
"It's not what I mean. Do you were in muggle London?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What would you tell if we went to London tomorrow?" asked Regulus.  
  
"I think it is impossible" said Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have Order of the Phoenix members on my back. And you are supposed to be dead, of course someone could mistake you with Sirius, but he is dead and Order knew this" Harry explained.  
  
Regulus grinned.  
  
"That's why magic exist" said Regulus.  
  
"Sorry but I can't make magic legally until I'm seventeen but I'm not sixteen yet" said Harry.  
  
"But I'm thirty-four" said Regulus.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I make myself and my magic untraceable. It means that this smartasses in the Ministry of Magic can't trace my magic even if I came into Ministry and demolished this"  
  
"Okay. What you mean?"  
  
"Order have duties. One duty for your guardian has six hours. Morning guide starts at 5 am. That's when midnight guide duty is ending. Around fifteen minutes you are alone because they meet in Mrs. Figg's house and discussing what happened on their duties: said Regulus.  
  
"It means?" asked Harry.  
  
"That if we leave the house when guards are changing we can went to the London without tail"  
  
"When we will come back?"  
  
"When midnight duty is starting, around 11 pm. I have a good memory and I remember that tomorrow morning guards will be Remus and Tonks. Around 11 pm Podmore and Dung. I'm going to use glamouring charm on us when you will sleeping, so don't start screaming when you will looking into the mirror tomorrow morning. Are you in it?" asked Regulus.  
  
"Of course I'm"  
  
"We need invisible cloak to get into bus station and come back home in the evening"  
  
"I have one" said Harry.  
  
"Wonderful. I think we should go to sleep. I'm going to wake you up few minutes before 4 am" said Regulus.  
  
They washed the dishes, then Harry go into shower, when he came back into his room already changed into his pajamas he saw that Regulus were looking at the piece of parchment.  
  
"Ready to sleep?" Regulus said when he saw that Harry entered the room.  
  
"Yep" Harry yawned and lied down in the bed.  
  
Regulus tucked him into the blanket to his chin and started to smoothing Harry's hairs. When Harry felt that sleep started to claiming him, he found that Regulus transformed and curled to his side and started purring loudly. Feeling a warm near him and calmative cat's purr Harry fall into sleep.  
  
He woke up at 3:47 am and saw that cat near him were sleeping hard, almost snoring.  
  
Harry jabbed cat and said  
  
"Regulus is 3:47 am"  
  
Cat yawned and jumped down on the floor and started stretching then transformed into a man with short brown hairs, navy blue eyes, slightly shorter than Regulus really was. And smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Harry or I should say Jimmy"  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Yeah. I decide to transfigure your ID. You are Jimmy White now. I'm Adam White, your older brother" said Regulus.  
  
"Well I was only child but good to know that I may have a brother"  
  
"Are you going to look into the mirror?" asked Regulus.  
  
"Yeah" Harry stand up from the bed and went to the mirror. He saw a boy with brown, arm longed hairs and navy blue eyes "Well, we look almost like twins"  
  
"Good. Go and change your clothes but don't turn the lights, grab something to eat and your cloak on invisibility. I will waiting for you in the hall" said Regulus.  
  
Harry jumped into jeans, T-shirt and blouse with long sleeves, he grab his bag and put his invisible cloak in this, then he went into kitchen and eat sandwich from their supper next to the hall and saw that Regulus were sitting on the stairs looking at the piece of parchment. When he saw Harry in the corner of his eye, he said.  
  
"I make you untraceable or rather I should say that I make your transfiguration book traceable. We are going after Remus will go to Mrs. Figg's house"  
  
"What it is?" Harry asked pointing at the parchment.  
  
"This. A map of Little Whinging. See this dot?" Regulus pointed at Remus Lupin who were standing on the opposite side of the street "Don't try to see him. He is under invisible cloak"  
  
Minutes passed in silence then Regulus said.  
  
"You have your cloak?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Give it to me. Keys?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Regulus looked at the map once again.  
  
"Okay, we are going" he said wrapping invisible cloak around them.  
  
They left house and Harry closed the door. Harry decide to take the shortest way to the bus station.  
  
"Not this way" Regulus hissed.  
  
"Why?" Harry whispered.  
  
"To close to Figg's house, by the way Silencio, Silencio" he said pointing at their shoes.  
  
They came longer way to bus station in silence, Regulus from time to time were looking at the map. Suddenly Regulus pulled him into the dark alley and take off the cloak from them.  
  
"We are far enough from your place. Come on I'm going to buy bus tickets for us. First bus to London is leaving at 6 am" Regulus said.  
  
Harry looked at his wrist-watch, 5:40 am and sat on the bench. Regulus came back with their tickets and try to hide something small and rectangular in his pocket.  
  
"Sorry for before" he said.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Auror habit. If you could be unseen stay that as long as you can. Rule number 27"  
  
"You were an Auror?"  
  
"Yep. I work as Unspeakable until 'I' was killed and then after I spent few weeks as Stubby I went to USA, get fake papers that I work for USA Ministry of Magic as an Auror then I came back to England to help fight with Voldemort. Then Minister of Magic decide that I still need Auror training and I agreed. I have great luck and I always learnt from the best, as an Unspeakable from Remus Lupin, as an Auror from Mirzam and Sirius. And I had more luck than this two, they were Moody's students. And he was, hmm, very exacting teacher. Sirius often remind me about that I have luck that he was my mentor not Moody" said Regulus.  
  
"He was that bad?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep. But that's why they were that damnably good Aurors. During first war Hogwart had a contract with Ministry about accepting two people with the best marks and which ended Auror pre-training from year to Aurors Academy before graduation and rest after holidays. Mirzam and Sirius were this two luckiest. When their classmates started their training this two started their third month of this"  
  
"Do you knew what my parents and Remus do after they finished Hogwart?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remus started Unspeakable training during holidays, this was shorter than Auror training and at the beginning of September he were working in Department of Mysteries. James started playing wit Puddlemere United, Lily get to Stonehenge Academy studying advanced charms"  
  
In the meantime their bus arrived and they get into this. Harry sat closer to the window, he want to say something but his head ended on Regulus shoulder and he fall into deep sleep. Regulus woke him up before they arrived to King Cross.  
  
"Sleep well?" Regulus asked.  
  
Harry muttered something under his nose.  
  
"What?" Regulus asked.  
  
"I said that since you are near me I didn't have a nightmare"  
  
"Cat thing. Cats are good therapists" said Regulus.  
  
They get out from the bus and Regulus saw ??bankmachine??  
  
"Stay here Harry, I'll be back in few minutes" he said.  
  
"London beware. We are shopping, Harry" said Regulus after him came back.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"First, I had to buy something for me because I left in this clothes. Second, I don't think that you enjoy walking in clothes after Dudley, did you?"  
  
"You don't have to..." Harry started.  
  
"But I want to. Come on. Breakfast first"  
  
They found nice restaurant and eat breakfast. Regulus ordered double portion for them. Harry tried hard to explain Regulus that he didn't have to buy him anything, but Regulus stayed deaf as a door-post on Harry's arguments, so Harry decide to stop and started to toss his bacon into Regulus plate. Regulus don't realized this because he was lost in his thoughts so he ate Harry's bacon. Harry were smirking still when they left restaurant and went to Shopping centum. They ended in jeans shop where Regulus bought few pairs of jeans for both of them and a jacket for Harry.  
  
Next they went to buy a: winter jackets, socks, pajamas, few T-shirts for both of them, new shoes for both of them, new trousers few pairs for both of them, then came jumpers, shoes for winter, more socks and T-shirts.  
  
They changed the shop and Regulus bought them two wrist-watches. Harry tried to protest but Regulus silenced him:  
  
"If you are going to protest again I will put you under silencing charm, clear?"  
  
So Harry stopped and simply enjoyed their shopping.  
  
Around 12 they eat early lunch in McDonald's.  
  
"You know what Adam?" Harry started.  
  
"What Jimmy?  
  
"We do what I want to do with Sirius" said Harry  
  
Regulus smiled at him.  
  
"I'm not him, but I'm his brother and I want to do well my, hmm goduncle duty" said Regulus.  
  
"Goduncle? Is this a word?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I'm your godfather's brother and in 'our' world godparents are practically surrogate parents. Not many 'our' kids have them, but if someone become a godparent he/she treat their duty very seriously. For the example: I haven't godparents and I lived with this, on the other hand Sirius's and Mirzam's godfather were uncle Alphard and see like they ended"  
  
Harry raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you see, during Baptizing Rite between godparents and godchild is created a bond, very strong bond, stronger than blood bond between parents and child. In some ways godparents bond is a blood bond because it requires blood from godparents and godchild. So as your godfather's brother I'm practically your uncle" Regulus explained.  
  
Harry smiled at this revelation.  
  
"Normal uncle at least!" he exclaimed  
  
Regulus burst into laugh.  
  
"You have plans for the rest of the day?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course. First, we must go to the optician to buy you new pair of glasses and one pair for me to reading"  
  
Harry raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I will be thirty-five soon and my sight is not that good as was fifteen years ago. Second, we are going to Diagon Alley to spent more money" Regulus continued.  
  
"You don't have to..." Harry started again.  
  
"What I said about silencing charm? And I miss Fortescue's ice-creams"  
  
"Me to"  
  
"See. But first I must do something with this" Regulus pointed at the pile of bags and packs.  
  
"What do you want to do?' asked Harry.  
  
"Shrunk this"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the bathroom"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Shrunken charm. Give me your bag by the way"  
  
"I ended eating"  
  
"Good. Take as much as you can, we are going to the toilet" said Regulus.  
  
When they were in the toilet Regulus told to Harry to watch the door if someone were coming and grabbed some bags and closed himself in the cubicle. Harry heard a spell then Regulus opened the doors and grabbed more bags and closed the door once again. He repeated this process few times and after few minutes all their purchases were in Harry's bag.  
  
"And we still can put there more things" said Regulus looking inside the bag. "Do you want to use the toilet?"  
  
They went to optician where Regulus found a pair of glasses for himself, convinced Harry to change shape of his glasses to more angular and bought him contacts lenses. When they get out from optician they found out that they were near Grimmauld Place.  
  
"See this house Jimmy?" Regulus pointed at Grimmauld Place 4.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry.  
  
"They never close the entrance to the roof"  
  
"What you want to do on the roof, Adam" asked Harry.  
  
"You will see" said Regulus.  
  
When they sat on the roof Regulus pulled out something from his pocket. Harry looked at this.  
  
"You smoke?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep. Since I was eighteen, from time to time when I'm in emotional mess. I tried hard to not smoke when you are near me. But sorry, now I must" said Regulus.  
  
"Can I?" asked Harry  
  
Regulus raised eyebrows and said.  
  
"If Sirius or Mirzam would see this they will skin me of"  
  
"Just once" said Harry.  
  
"Okay. Once" Regulus said, handed him cigarette and setting aflame Harry's cigarette then his own.  
  
Harry inhaled and suddenly congratulated himself that he sat in that place where he could lean on chimney because his head started spinning from the sensation. Regulus raised eyebrow but Harry bravery decide to end what he started, after he ended smoking he started coughing.  
  
"How it was?" asked Regulus smoking his second cigarette.  
  
"DISGUSTING" Harry said when he get his breath back.  
  
"Do you want to do this once again?" Regulus asked.  
  
Harry shook his head "No!"  
  
"Good for you, better for me"  
  
"Tell me one thing. If you smoke since you are eighteen how you don't become addicted to this?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm immune of addiction like smoking, drinking, drugs. But I'm not immune of chocolates. I can smoke like a madman for six months ( in my worst case ) and some day stop and don't smoke for example for five years. But I strongly advice you to don't do this"  
  
Harry saw that Regulus smoked his third cigarette.  
  
"How many cigarettes you can smoke in ten minutes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Five, six, it depends if I'm talking when I smoke" Regulus answered.  
  
They get out from Grimmauld Place 4 and went to Leaky Cauldron after Regulus ended with his tenth cigarette. Harry was happy when they found themselves on Diagon Alley.  
  
"When you were here last time?" asked Regulus.  
  
"Before my third year" answered Harry.  
  
"Famous year. Come on. We are going to Madame Malkin first" said Regulus.  
  
"What about the moneys?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I forgot. Stay here I'll back in few minutes"  
  
After Regulus came back from the Gringott's they went to Madame Malkin where Regulus bought him new sets of Hogwarts robes with Gryffindor crest on them and new sets of robes for himself. Regulus shrunken this and throw into Harry's bag. Then they went to the bookstore where Regulus bought Vindictud Viridian's 'Curses and contrcurses', 'Standard book of spells grade six', 'Auror's through the ages'. Harry groaned when he saw 'Hogwart's: A History', then went 'Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts', 'Advanced Charms', 'Advanced Transfiguration', 'Aparating for idiots'. Harry also throw to this 'Occlumency for beginners' and 'History of Legillimency'. Regulus added 'Purebloods through the ages' Harry snorted at this and Regulus raised eyebrow at Harry's snort then added 'History of Quidditch', 'Seekers of this centaury', 'The best Auror's actions' and ( Harry almost chocked when he saw this title ) 'What to do when you want to be an Auror' by Mirzam C. Verascez and Sirius O. Black ( year of edition 1981 ) then 'Flying with Puddlemere United' by James H. Potter ( also year 1981 ). Harry added 'Arithmacy for beginners', 'Arithmacy in future carrier' ( birthday present for Hermione ), 'Chudley Canons: A History' ( Xmas present for Ron ), 'Advanced Dueling' ( birthday present for Neville ) and hoping that he could take that class 'Advanced Potions'. Regulus throw also 'Brand new Potions', 'Psychology of Animagi', 'Unspeakables: A History', "Werewolves rights' ( new edition ). They get out from the bookstore practically bumping on the other people when they went to Leaky Cauldron where Regulus ordered a room for them where they put their books. Harry joked that he will need a larger trunk. Regulus eyed pile of books and told Harry to stay there and that he will be back in half of hour. Regulus indeed came back in twenty-five minutes with a large trunk the same as Moody had in Harry's fourth year but with four locks. Regulus engorged their clothes and put them into the trunk, to next partition he put their books. Then shrunken the trunk and put this into his pocket and asked Harry.  
  
"Fancy go to the restaurant?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I know a nice Italian restaurant not so far away from here"  
  
Harry decide that it was really nice place.  
  
"How you found this Adam?" he asked.  
  
"I told you that after Belinda's death I hide myself in muggle London. What you want to eat they have wonderful vegetarian pizza here"  
  
"You are vegetarian Pussy, but I'm not. Margeritha sounds good"  
  
"One middle vegetarian pizza, one middle Margeritha and two big ice teas" Regulus ordered.  
  
They were ending their pizzas when new people came inside and sat in the table near their. Harry wasn't interested in new comers since his was discussing with Regulus. But it changed when he heard his name. He almost chocked his ice tea when he looked in the direction were the word were coming. He knew that he know this adults from somewhere but what really caught his attention was a girl with long, bushy, brown hairs. 'What Hermione Granger is doing here?' he though.  
  
"I strongly advice you to close your mouth. By the way it's rude to stare" said Regulus.  
  
"It's Hermione and her parents" Harry whispered.  
  
"This muggleborn friend of yours?" Regulus whispered back.  
  
"One and only"  
  
"Do you want to talk with her?"  
  
"With this on me" Harry pointed at himself.  
  
"I could put this off if you want, but I must check this area" Regulus said putting his wand and quickly whispering something after two minutes he said "Three wizards in the building, you, me and your friend. Do you want to talk to her now?"  
  
"What about the waiters?"  
  
"I paid earlier"  
  
"Okay. Put this off" said Harry.  
  
Regulus whispered something and Harry felt a nice, tickling sensation running trough his body. Harry take one of the strands of his hairs, they were black again, he ran one hand through his forehead and found his scar. Regulus looked hesitant for a moment then repeat the incantation and changed back to his black haired, gray eyed and tall self.  
  
"Ready?" Regulus asked.  
  
"Ready" said Harry gathering his breath before calling. "Hello Hermione" here was the no way to turn back.  
  
The girl turned in her chair and looked at him. Hermione indeed.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Eating dinner with my, my..." Harry looked at Regulus desperately "my uncle" Harry ended.  
  
Hermione looked at the 'uncle' and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Hermione could you introduce us to your friends?" Harry heard Hermione's mother.  
  
"Of course. This is Harry Potter, my friend from Hogwart" said Hermione and Harry kissed Mrs. Granger palm and shake hands with Mr. Granger. "And this is..." Hermione started but stopped immediately because she don't know what to say.  
  
"Regulus Black. Harry's uncle. Nice to meet you" said Regulus repeating Harry's action.  
  
"I'm John Granger and this is my wife Jane. Do you want to crouch to us?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"If we will be not an interruption" Regulus started.  
  
"Of course you will be not Mr. Black. Hermione my dear close your mouth and it's rude to stare" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione slowly closed her jaw which she dropped when Regulus introduced himself and stopped glaring at Regulus.  
  
Harry and Regulus took their chairs and sat down with the Grangers. Harry sat between Regulus and Hermione. Hermione between Harry and her mother. Regulus between Mr. Granger and Harry. When Regulus found himself in deep conversation with the Grangers about Dentist Conference in Chicago from May, Harry calmly explained Hermione Regulus' history.  
  
"I don't know Harry, you shouldn't trust him" Hermione said.  
  
"I can trust him Hermione, if he really want to kill me or delivered to Voldemort we wouldn't talk now. He lived near my house since I was one" said Harry.  
  
"Hey! I'm the voice of reason here"  
  
"Of course you are. I just explained my point of view" Harry smiled.  
  
"How are you doing after..." asked Hermione concern.  
  
"Better since he is with me. He slept in my bed in his cat form last night and night before I think he stayed near me too. No nightmares, no graveyards, no Voldemort, no Godfathers falling trough the veil. Nothing. Nothing? Oh sorry I would lie. When I dozed in the bus I dreamt that I was a dog and I played with the wolf in the moon light and when we were tired we go to sleep. That's when he woke me up" said Harry pointing at Regulus.  
  
"Do someone from the Order know that you are here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you kidding Hermione, I couldn't put my foot outside the house without their knowledge."  
  
"But you are here and I don't see anyone"  
  
"That because Pussy decide to make traceable my Transfiguration book instead of me. I hope that he put this on the bed. It will be kinda stupid if it stayed whole day on the desk"  
  
"When you want to come back?"  
  
"Before 11 pm, it means that we should leave London short after 8 pm"  
  
"It's short after 6 pm. Tell me what you know about your godmother"  
  
"Not too much. I know that she was Sirius Auror partner, my mother best friend, that I called her 'Mama' once or twice, she was Gryffindor seeker, bloody brilliant like he told me. I suspect that she was an Animagus"  
  
"But she weren't in the record"  
  
"Perhaps she was unregistered like my dad, Sirius, Regulus and the traitor. And she may be dead"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think I read her name not long ago. Where it could be? I know. It was article in Daily Prophet three days ago. A huge one, they mixed Fudge and old Crouch with the mud about treating people suspected on being Death Eaters and putting them in Azkaban without a trail. She was one of the Azkaban's prisoners"  
  
Harry chocked himself with his ice tea. Hermione slapped him on the back.  
  
"She was prisoner of Azkaban?" Harry croaked.  
  
"For fifteen years. She was caught short after Sirius tried to kill Pettigrew, accused on helping Sirius and sent to Azkaban without trail. I remember this quite well because her story caught my eye"  
  
"What happened later? How?"  
  
"I think that Dumbledore had his fingers in this. They take her from the prison after she agreed on interrogation with using Veritaserum with full Wizdgamont. Save Fudge and Umbridge. She told them that Pettigrew was an Animagus, a rat and your parents secret keeper. She told that it was her and Sirius idea to switch secret keepers because they were to obvious choices for Voldemort and Death Eaters. So they decide to pick Peter. She said that she curse the day when they asked him to be the secret keeper. Dumbledore and Lupin were her witness. They have specialist which examined place of explosion one more time and they told that the curse must belong to Pettigrew so they freed Sirius too"  
  
"Month too late" said Harry grimly.  
  
"I read that after interrogation she was that exhausted that she fainted. She is perhaps in St. Mungo or in Hogwart or in Headquarter. Maybe she want to meet you but she is too weak now. Maybe you will meet her later"  
  
"Maybe" said Harry.  
  
"Regulus Black? Any relations to Sirius Black?" said Mr. Granger.  
  
Harry and Hermione raised their heads and looked at her father.  
  
"I'm his younger brother. From where you know him?" asked shocked Regulus.  
  
"He and Mirzam Verascez almost become Hermione's godparents" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
Harry and Hermione glared at her in disbelief.  
  
"My godparents?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah. Almost"  
  
"But my godparents were aunt Minnie and uncle Joe" said Hermione.  
  
"Well they were your godparents here in muggle world. But in Wizarding World you had different godparents. My sister in law Hermione, she was killed short after your Baptizing Day and Remus Lupin" answered Mr. Granger.  
  
"Professor Lupin is my godfather?"  
  
"We wanted Mirzam and Sirius as your godparents but they politely refused and we asked Remus to be your godfather, but he could reveal his identity as your godfather under two circumstances. One, you had to be magical kid. Second, we must be dead. You had to have someone in the Wizarding World in case of our deaths" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"We want to appointed my brother Jim and his wife. But Jim were killed before you were born" said Mr. Granger.  
  
"So Sirius and Mirzam decide that Remus will be a good option" continued Mrs. Granger.  
  
"From where you know them?" asked Harry.  
  
"My brother helped them in the Order of the Phoenix" said Mr. Granger.  
  
Harry's and Hermione's jaws dropped.  
  
"He left many important for the Order papers which we inherited after him. Sirius and Mirzam came to take them" continued Mrs. Granger.  
  
"But their resigned after they saw this pile. We know more about Wizarding World than decent muggles should know, like my brother used to say. So we agreed to help them sort this mess. Hermione lived with us until she was killed, so she helped them too. She was an Auror and Mirzam's friend" added Mr. Granger.  
  
"Sirius and Mirzam were often on the dinners in our house. I remember that they often brought their godson, Harry with them" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Me?" asked Harry.  
  
"You are their godson? I know that I meet you before but I couldn't put my finger in this" said Mr. Granger.  
  
"When you were little we leave you two on the blanket in the study and we worked there. When you grow up a bit and started crawling around the room Mirzam put a charm on fireplace that you couldn't come to near this. You two were playing on the blanket then when we were working" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Jane remember when we were moving we asked them to took Hermione for a week or two" said Mr. Granger.  
  
"Yeah I remember. Mirzam came and told that they can take her for two weeks because they had Harry in Sirius flat because his parents are sick. I don't know what you two do to them, but when they were giving Hermione back. Sirius swear that he is not going to take you two together for more than one day until you are six or seven years old. Mirzam told me when we go to the kitchen that and I quote 'Sirius the idiot decide to teach kids Lumos charm. Harry didn't reacted and Hermione lumosed Sirius hairs'. She told also that leaving you alone in the room for five second to go to the kitchen and make tea or something were a impossible thing" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Sirius told me that when he wanted to bath you without Mirzam's help one of you pulled out a rug from under his foots and he ended in the full bathtub" continued Mr. Granger.  
  
Regulus snickered.  
  
"Poor Sirius" said Hermione.  
  
"Indeed poor. He told me that when he put glamouring charm on you and decide to go on a walk to the park with you and without Mirzam he ended in the pond when he tried to catch running Harry" said Mr. Granger.  
  
"Or when you decide to strike because you don't want to eat puree and every time when he tried to feed you with this, he was spited from head to toe" continued Mrs. Granger.  
  
Both teenagers blushed and Regulus snickered.  
  
"Do you have more babies stories?" he asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione were ready to hide under the table.  
  
"Of course, many. Why you two don't put up in our house tonight?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"What about the Order?" asked Harry looking at Regulus.

* * *

**Author's note:** Chapter not beta read yet. Will be reposted after beta reading.

**Read? Review - please.**


	8. Room with vision

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Still not my.

* * *

Sirius: Hello.

Mrs. Sniffy: Sirius? What are you doing here?

Sirius: Actually nothing…

Mrs. Sniffy: And you think that I will believe in this?

Sirius: Well no…

Mrs. Sniffy: Come on tell me what you want. I have other things to do.

Sirius: Well I was wondering when you put me in this story…

Mrs. Sniffy: And you too? Your godson and younger brother spent last week pestering me about this.

Sirius: And?

Mrs. Sniffy: And what?

Sirius: When I will come back?

Mrs. Sniffy: Okay, okay. Will you count with me?

Sirius: Sure.

Mrs. Sniffy: Chapter eight – Regulus will tell something interesting.

Sirius: Since he is in this story he is telling **ONLY** interesting things.

Mrs. Sniffy: Stop disturbing me. Chapter nine – Privet Drive and rescue.

Sirius: From what?

Mrs. Sniffy: U will see. Chapter ten – Grimmauld Place.

Sirius: And me?

Mrs. Sniffy: Not yet. You will come back in chapter eleven or chapter twelve. But since you are here, could you help me response me reviewers.

Sirius: Sure. **Amber-986** first.

Mrs. Sniffy: Thank you. This is chapter eight. Hope it is interesting. More chapters soon.

Sirius: Yeah? **Natural Anthem** now.

Mrs. Sniffy: Want spent your time on dog-lead Siri? Thank you but I have beta-reader. But I think that she is on holidays now or something because THIS CHAPTERS are NOT BETA READ YET. I will post this once again after she send me this back.

Sirius: No I don't want to. **Black-in-low** now.

Mrs. Sniffy: Yep. He is back.

Sirius: ::: cough :::

Mrs. Sniffy: Well not yet but soon. Very soon.

Sirius: **Tenshi no Hikaru** now.

Mrs. Sniffy: Twist? Where?

Sirius: **A.J. of Gryffindor**.

Mrs. Sniffy: Thank you.

Sirius: **chris**

Mrs. Sniffy: Thanks. Of course I will.

Sirius: **Squall **

Mrs. Sniffy: I will find a way to put this two together.

Sirius: **Laura Lovegood**

Mrs. Sniffy: Thank you. Sure I will.

Sirius: **Laura Granger**

Mrs. Sniffy: Something unexpected.

Sirius: **Mirrorimage of Hermione**

Mrs. Sniffy: Well it should be weird. And I want to put Grangers in the story now because something is going to happen – soon.

Sirius: ::: gulp ::: **SarahE. ****Horton**

Mrs. Sniffy: Thanks. I will write more baby stories with Harry and Hermione but perhaps as another story.

Sirius: **Krylancelo**

Mrs. Sniffy: Thank you. I like this too. In some way they are related.

Sirius: **Too lazy to sign in**

Mrs. Sniffy: Yeah I like this too. But I read most fics with Regulus where he is bad guy and I was wondering what would happened if he was a good guy. So here we are.

Sirius: **Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata**

Mrs. Sniffy: Thank you. Here is next chapter.

Sirius: **Sirius' son**

Mrs. Sniffy: Sirius it is something you are not telling me?

Sirius: NO!

Mrs. Sniffy: Just kidding Siri. Thanks. Harry and Hermione for sure. I have forms for them since ages. I have problem with Ron now. I think that Regulus will be helpful in this. **HINT** – I hide Regulus' secret ability in **'One More Song'** songfic. If you want to know what it is – read OMS.

Sirius: Done?

Mrs. Sniffy: Done.

Sirius: Well I have something to do now so I will come back later.

Mrs. Sniffy: Bye Siri. See you soon.

Sirius: And tell Regulus that I will skin him off anyway for this from chapter seven.

Mrs. Sniffy: Okay. Bye. **Read, enjoy and review. **

* * *

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with your song_

* * *

**Chapter eight: Room with vision.  
**  
"Order of the Phoenix?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Yes. Harry is under their care this summer" said Regulus.  
  
"But Regulus decided to borrow him for one day" added Hermione smiling.  
  
Regulus smiled back "I want to make him happy for once. His relatives don't belong to nice people"  
  
"Poor boy" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Thank you Regulus. This is all I want, pity" said Harry.  
  
"It's not what I mean my dear boy" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Regulus did Harry had a good medical care?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"In the Dursleys I don't think so, in Hogwart sure he has"  
  
"I think I will check if I'm not under the table" said very embarrassed Harry and hide himself under the table.  
  
"I think I will check how he is doing there" said Hermione and dived under table too.  
  
"Harry, you silly, come on. Mum and Dad are concerning about you" said Hermione when she sat beside Harry on the floor.  
  
"I know but it is kinda embarrassing" replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, come on, they really like you. My mother always told me that when I was infant I had friend called Harry and he was godson of their best friends but I didn't know it was you. And you are the only one Harry I ever know" she said.  
  
"How was under the table?" asked Mr. Granger when Harry and Hermione came back to their sits.  
  
"Dark and tight" replied both.  
  
Adults snickered.  
  
"You know Harry, we can put up for this night in Granger's house. After Dung, next is Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle. After his duty the Order has a rather large meeting in Figg's house. They planed up something, this one I'm sure. In the worst case we must be in Little Whinging short before 5 pm" said Regulus.  
  
"So it's settled, we drop you to Little Whinging around 4 pm" said Mr. Granger.

* * *

"Here Regulus this is the copies of Daily Prophet from June and July" said Hermione when they found themselves in Grangers house.  
  
"Thank you Hermione. Can I give it back in the morning?"  
  
"You don't have to" said Hermione.  
  
"How many times I heard this from Harry today" said Regulus.  
  
Hermione raised eyebrows.  
  
"Every time I bought him something, until I threaten him with silencing charm" said Regulus.  
  
"Thank you Kitty" said Harry.  
  
"Kitty?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Regulus show her" said Harry.  
  
"My pleasure" said Regulus before changing into big, black, shabby cat then jumping on Hermione's knees and drowning in utter bliss when Hermione started scratching him behind his ears.  
  
Crookshanks which were laying on the armchair throw Hermione very hurt look then jumped on Harry's knees and started purring when Harry scratching him behind his ears.  
  
"Purr war?" asked Harry looking at Crookshanks.  
  
Crookshanks purred louder.  
  
"Regulus?" Hermione asked still scratching him behind his ears.  
  
"I'm pacifist" said Regulus.  
  
"Ouch" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Hermione" said Regulus jumping from Hermione's knees.  
  
"Pacifist?" she asked.  
  
"Well for most of the time, yes I'm" said Regulus.  
  
Harry snickered and pointed at the pillow. Hermione get the message and grabbed on of the pillows from the couch when Harry grabbed another.  
  
"Pillow war" they both exclaimed and started hitting Regulus.  
  
"This is unfair. Two against one" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you are older than two of us together" said Harry still hitting Regulus with his pillow.  
  
"I think it is enough" said Regulus grabbing both teenagers for their arms that that they landed on either sides of him and started tickling them mercilessly.  
  
"Regulus. Please. Stop" Hermione were howling with laugh.  
  
"No" he said still tickling them.  
  
This moment Mrs. Granger choose to came from surgery where she and her husband were treating a patient with emergency case. She smiled when she saw them.  
  
"Regulus, stop" Harry were howling.  
  
"No. No one mess with Black without right punishment" said Regulus till tickling them.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Granger could you told him to stop tickling us" Harry managed to say.  
  
She smile and said "I don't know. I didn't heard that someone laugh so hard since Sirius put you two under tickling charm on Hermione's first birthdays"  
  
This encouraged Regulus to tickling them harder.  
  
"Thank you Jane" he said.  
  
"I have enough" said Hermione tired from laughing.  
  
"And you?" Regulus asked Harry.  
  
"Enough" Harry managed to say.  
  
Both teenagers put their heads on Regulus' shoulders and Mrs. Granger smiled again.  
  
"We will be back soon. We are ending with him" she said going out from living room.  
  
"You are funny" said Hermione.  
  
"Of course I'm funny. What do you think, that I'm like the rest of my family?" asked Regulus looking at her.  
  
"Well for short time, yes. Tell me one thing. What you think about house elves rights?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh. No" Harry groaned.

* * *

Harry woke up at 7 am and saw that Regulus in his cat form were snoring loudly on the bed. Harry went to the bathroom and take refreshing shower then he changed into his new clothes which Regulus left for him in the evening on the chair. Then he went to the kitchen where he saw Mr. Granger sitting in the table and reading newspaper and Mrs. Granger making pancakes.  
  
"Good morning" Harry said.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Slept well?" she asked.  
  
"Wonderful" he answered sitting down next to Mr. Granger.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Tea, coffee, orange juice or milk?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Coffee please"  
  
After two minutes Hermione appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning everybody" she said.  
  
"Good morning Hermione" they replied.  
  
"Slept well?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Wonderful" he answered.  
  
"Where is Regulus?" she asked.  
  
"Last time I saw him he were snoring like Grawp" Harry answered.  
  
They both giggled. After five minutes Regulus entered kitchen.  
  
"Morning everyone" he yawned.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty" said Hermione.  
  
"Hello Grawp. Slept well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep. Until rhino decide to woke me up"  
  
"You don't look good Regulus" said Mr. Granger pouring him coffee.  
  
"I don't get to much sleep this night" Regulus yawned.  
  
"Insomnia or nightmares?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Daily Prophet. I was up until 4 am"  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Thinking"  
  
"About?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sirius" Regulus take a sip from his cup.  
  
"Oh" said Harry.  
  
"I told you that I was Unspeakable?"  
  
"Yes" said Hermione.  
  
"The chamber where the veil is situated is called Death Chamber. Before people discovered Dementors and their abilities Ministry of Magic sent people accuse on the worst crimes there. This was one of the most terrible death. When Dementors were discovered by Ministry of Magic in 1753 and in 1785 Ministry decide to let them guard Azkaban prison. The last execution by going trough the veil took place in 1786 April 13. Later were few incidents in Department of Mysteries because someone accidentally fall trough the veil. One in 1804, one in 1813, one in 1854, one in 1867, one in 1890, one in 1907, two in 1918, one in 1935, two in 1939, one in 1945, three in 1955, one in 1961, one in 1972 and the last. 13 June 1980" said Regulus.  
  
"Few? I counted 18, but really I don't see point in this" said Harry.  
  
"The point is that every single time after that incidents in Wizarding World broke out scandal because of Ministry of Magic inadvertence like press use to tell. I was there when it happened last time. Me and few another Unspeakables were called there from home because someone broke into Department of Mysteries and Aurors and Unspeakables suspect that he went to the Death Chamber and fall through the veil. It took four Aurors and eight Unspeakables to take fabric from the veil and accioed this man body. It was Crouch younger brother.  
  
"Accioed?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"I didn't told you that after every execution and the accident Unspeakables and Aurors had to output the body from the veil, did I?"  
  
"I still don't see the point" said very shocked Harry.  
  
"Every time when press found what had happened in DoM 'Ministry inadvertence' was headline in the newspapers. And I don't think that press would forgot about one of the famous Azkaban's prisoners that quickly to don't even mentioned his death" said Regulus.  
  
"But I saw him falling through this" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You saw him when he was falling but are you sure that his body hit the ground behind this, because I'm not" replied Regulus.  
  
"But how? If he fall behind this he should be dead" started Hermione.  
  
"Only one way to found this" said Regulus and stand up from the chair.  
  
Harry and Grangers stared at him.  
  
Regulus were standing straight, eyes shut, hands along his body the curled into fists, blush came on his cheeks. Then it all ended. Regulus opened his eyes, they were glittering like eyes of the man seized with fever, he was breathing hard like was chased by herd of Hippogriffs.  
  
"HE IS ALIVE" Regulus managed to croak.  
  
Then he passed out.

* * *

Mrs. Sniffy: Okay I know I promised no cliffs, but it asked for this.

Regulus: Why Sirius promised to skin me of?

Harry: Cigarettes incident on Grimmauld Place 4 roof. I still don't understand why did you do this.

Mrs. Sniffy: Revenge for our first talk.

Harry: But I give this back.

Mrs. Sniffy: But I told you to don't touch this. By the way. Last talk is still actual.

Regulus: You mean: **No reviews = No updates.**

Mrs. Sniffy: Yep. Oh and by the way **be tolerant with my grammar** in this and last chapter. This chapters don't see beta read yet.

Regulus: Good. See you soon. I'm going to hide before Sirius find me first.

Harry: ::: snort ::: Overprotective dogfather. See you soon Sniffy. I will help Regulus. I like him.

Mrs. Sniffy: See you soon guys. To my readers: **No reviews means no updates. And I mean it. Bye.**


	9. Something wicked this way comes

**Chapter nine: Coming back to reality**

"Regulus" Harry exclaimed and immediately were on Regulus side along with the Grangers.

"We must move him to the living room" said Mr. Granger.

"Hermione please open the windows" ordered Mrs. Granger when they found themselves in the living room.

It took them fifteen minutes to bring Regulus into the world of concussion.

"Oh! My head" Regulus moaned.

"Regulus are you all right?" asked concerned Harry.

"No. But I will be soon" replied Regulus.

After five minutes Regulus felt good enough to sit on the couch. He took one of his cigarettes and aflame this. He leaned back against the couch savouring the taste of his cigarette. Even if Grangers mind this they didn't said anything.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"A branch of legilimency called telepathy" answered Regulus.

"How it works?" asked Hermione.

"A bit different than legilimency. Legilimency come from Latin legere – reading and mens – mind. Legilimency is entering someone without agreement from this person. Telepathy is like talk between two minds. And one thing. You always, almost always know if someone entered your mind using legilimency and you never know if someone entered your mind using telepathy" answered Regulus.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because between you and the person who is using telepathy must exist a bond based on positive feelings like friendship or love. In legilimency this bond can exist but it's no necessary" said Regulus.

"You mean that you entered Sirius mind?" asked Hermione.

"How to say this? Sirius mind is closed. I tried legilimency first, but I found only brick wall then I used telepathy and I found that he is alive, but very weak. Then I used legilimency again because I sensed someone presence in his mind and I was forced to leave. But I know one thing, this person tried to close his mind before everyone intrusion" said Regulus.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"It was like someone used advanced occlumency on him. His mind was closed from outside"

"But how?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. But if it was someone from the Order, they know that he is alive and they will found him" answered Regulus.

"How are you felling?' asked Mr. Granger.

"Better than before, but my head still hurts. It's after effect for someone who didn't used telepathy for a long time" answered Regulus.

* * *

After they ate the breakfast they went to living room where Mrs. Granger brought photographs. Each photo has own history . Like this one where Harry and Hermione were covered from head to toes in cream, both giggling and waving into camera – this was magical picture. Harry asked about this.

"Mirzam took this. It was Hermione 1st birthday. She brought magical camera. There are more magical pictures here" said Mrs. Granger pointing at the pile of photographs.

Indeed there were more magical pictures there. Like this one with one year old Harry and Hermione on Sirius knees or this one where little Harry were suckling milk from the bottle in Mirzam arms and many others. Harry thought looking at every picture where Mirzam was that his godmother was beautiful woman. She like Regulus told had long jet-black hairs, sometimes longer sometimes shorter, sometimes wavy sometimes curly sometimes straight, sometimes with fringe or without this. Her hairs changed on the photos but one thing stay the same, her eyes, it shape same shade of green like his and his mother were. And her smile. She was really beautiful. 'How far Azkaban could changed her?' Harry wondered.

But one photograph brought his attention more than the others. Dated on 23rd October 1981. Day before Fidelius charm was preformed. There were Mirzam and Sirius on this photo, Mirzam has Hermione in her arms and Sirius has Harry in his, both adults were smiling and waving to the camera. Both children were widely smiling and pointing at the camera.

"You can take it Harry" said Mrs. Granger.

"Thank you" said Harry and put the photo beside the pile they already saw.

* * *

Photos which Harry could take raised to impressive pile when around 10 am patient come and Grangers with Regulus who offered his help with helping poor man. And Harry and Hermione were left alone.

"I can believe they have this photos and didn't let me look in this. I'm glad you came here" said Hermione.

"I'm glad too. Your parents are wonderful people Hermione" said Harry.

"What you think?" asked Hermione.

"About?"

"What Regulus said about Sirius?"

"I don't know. I'm happy because he is alive and I'm worried because of what he said about Sirius mind being closed from outside"

"You think it was Voldemort?"

"No. Perhaps someone from the Order. But how many people we know, could make something like that. It's a very advanced magic. And it must be powerful person"

"Only Dumbledore and I hate to tell this Snape"

"I don't think that would be Snape. But maybe it was Mirzam, Regulus told me she was very powerful. And one thing occurs me now more. I told you that since I meet Regulus I didn't have any nightmares"

"Let's say it was Mirzam who closed Sirius' and yours mind from Voldemort. But it's very unlike. She had to be mencymagus to close two minds at the same time"

"Mency what?" asked Harry.

"Mencymagus a wizard or witch who can perform very advanced mencymagic"

"Hermione I hate to tell this but you are talking to idiot"

"Mencymagic. Magic of minds. Like Occlumency, Legilimency, Telepathy. Mencymagus is a person who can control closing and opening people minds, feelings. And it's a very good Legilimenist, Occlumenist, Telepathist"

"You can learn this?"

"No, from what I read about, mencymagic is ability with which person must born. And every single mencymagus were always on Dark Lords services. There are not good mencymagus. It's very rare and very bad gift"

"Parselmouth too, but it doesn't mean that I'm evil, right?"

"No, you are not"

"Do you know more about mencymagus Hermione?"

"Yes. As I told you people are born with this ability. But mencymagus is born one per two hundred years. They weren't good mencymagus very single one was or on Dark Lords services or was one of them"

"What about Voldemort?"

"From what they write about him Voldemort himself is not mencymagus, he is just skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency, but he had to have mencymagus in his family"

"I think it's enough of depressing stuff" said Harry.

"Did you get your OWL's results?"

"I said enough of depressing stuff Hermione"

"Aww come on Harry, what you think, you passed?"

"I know that I passed DADA and I dare to say that I passed with Outstanding"

"What about rest?"

"I don't want to think about rest until I will have my OWL's results in hand. Could you find another topic?"

"Okay. What you want to do after school?"

"If Voldemort don't kill me earlier I want to become an Auror, just like my father and my godparents. Speaking about godparents, will you believe that they wrote a book how to get into Aurors?"

"Really?"

"Really. It is in my trunk. I will show you"

They went upstairs to the room where he and Regulus stayed for last night. The book bewitched Hermione.

"Harry it's a wonderful book. Can I borrow this after you end reading?"

"Sure Hermione"

"Mirzam C. Verascez and Sirius M. Black. I wonder for what this C and M stand for?"

"Cassiopeia and Mufrid"

"From where you know this?"

"Regulus told me. He also told me that Sirius hate his middle name when he was young, but Regulus often remained him that better Mufrid than Sadalmelik"

"Sadalmelik?"

"Regulus middle name"

"What's your middle name?"

"James. And yours?"

"Jane"

"Which photo is your favourite, from this which we saw earlier Hermione?"

"This one in park from 23rd October 1981"

"My too. One thing occurs me"

"What?"

"Mirzam's appearance. You know where she is with fringe and where she is without. Long and straight or short and curly hairs"

"Charms? Transfiguration?"

"Or metamorphomagus?"

"You think so?"

"Funny. She is Animagus, we made her Mencymagus and Metamorphomagus"

"Funny it will be if she was all of them plus were Parlsetongue"

"Yep. I could tell then that I have Supergodmother. Is there more magus abilities?"

"I don't know. But I'm starting to regret that she is not my godmother"

"Hermione are jealous?" asked Harry.

"Me?! Potter how dare you" exclaimed Hermione and grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and smacked Harry playfully.

"I'm gentleman and I will not hurt a woman or girl" Harry said and let Hermione hits him.

But he changed his mind after two minutes when the pillow hit him on the head and he grabbed another pillow and hit back.

"I though that you are gentleman and you would not hurt a woman. So what was that?" asked Hermione.

"Self defence?" replied Harry.

Pillow war last fifteen minutes and ended when Harry trying to duck from Hermione's pillow fall on the couch and grabbed Hermione's arm dragging her with him. They both ended in rather suggestive position.

Hermione was on top of him. One of her hands were lying on his chest, another on his collar. His own hands, one still on Hermione's arm and another slowly rising from his knee to Hermione's cheek where his fingers started caressing soft skin. Hand that were on Hermione's arm moved agonizingly slowly to her hairs and tangled into silky locks. Hermione's hands sneaked around Harry's neck and one tangled into his hairs.

'Oh God. It feels so good, so perfect' Harry thought.

They both leaned closer, nose-to-nose, looking into each other's eyes.

'Well Potter where is your famous Gryffindor courage' Harry thought 'Should be here'

With this Harry closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Hermione's lips. They went still for few minutes then Hermione pulled back, but just a bit and moaned.

"Oh Harry" and she pressed his lips to Harry's once again.

They lips moved, slowly, tenderly, gently tasting each other with typical restraint of a first kiss. Harry felt like something burst in his chest with force of supernova. This was perfect, this was right. This was Hermione, his best friend, and his angel...

They parted both flushed, lips glistening and they were staring into each other eyes.

Then one thing came back to Harry, something what he really don't want to think about but he had to tell Hermione. PROPHECY.. Part of his worry must reflect on his face because blurted.

"Harry. God. I'm sorry. I shouldn't encouraged this"

"No Hermione, it's not your fault. It's something what Dumbledore told after the battle in the Ministry"

Hermione raised her eyebrows "What it has to do with what we do now?"

"Many things Hermione, many things. I had to tell you something" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Do you remember this prophecy which broke that night in the Ministry?"

Hermione nodded again.

"I heard this" Harry said.

"You heard this but how?" she asked.

"Dumbledore. After the battle. He sent me into his office and told me about this. It said that in the end I had to kill Voldemort or he will kill me. I'm the one person who can do this" Harry said and saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

"But how? Why?" she asked.

"He chose me. He saw me as someone more dangerous than other boy of the prophecy. I'm the one who can kill him Hermione"

"Why you are telling me this Harry?" she asked tears falling from her eyes.

"Because even if I loved this kiss, I don't want someone to hurt you, because of me" he replied.

"Why someone want to hurt me?"

"Because you are my friend. I don't want you or Ron to be hurt because of me if I'm able to stop this" Harry answered.

"Harry, you are an idiot" said Hermione through the tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's not only your war. Yes, you had to kill Voldemort in the end I agreed with this and I accept this. But it's not only your war. I understand, now more than ever what Sirius told me before you arrived on Grimmauld Place 12 when I asked him about the first war and he said at the end of our talk that there are things in this war worth dying for. I' muggleborn, right?"

"Right"

"I may not survive this war" she said.

"Her..." Harry started but Hermione put her finger on his lips.

"Hear me out Harry. I may not survive this war, but if I can help get rid from Voldemort and his Death Eaters I can died happy, because maybe next generations could live in peace, in world without war. That maybe next generations of muggleborns wouldn't fear about their lives because of some homicidal Dark Lord. Do you understand me Harry? I'll be there, for you, with you, always. I will never left you alone because I LOVE YOU Harry, more than my own life" she said and stilled tears still falling from her eyes.

Something in Harry changed. He saw something, something what was in him for years and what peek from behind the fog but just a bit from time to time when Hermione was in danger. He realised that he loved her, he loved her with all his life. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you too Hermione. I can't promise you that everything gonna be alright, but I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect you and that I will love you always, no matter what" with this he leaned closer and kissed her.

Even if they pulled back eventually after what seems like ages they stayed in each other's arms.

Then one thing draw Harry's attention, he could bet on Hedwig that they closed the door when they get here, so why the door were half-open.

"Hermione, did we closed the door?" he asked.

"Yes. Why you are asking?"

"Because of this" he pointed at the door.

"I think we should go downstairs" she said.

* * *

They found adults in the kitchen. Mrs. Granger were preparing lunch and Mr. Granger with Regulus were drinking tea.

"Tea?" Mr Granger asked.

"Yes. Thank you" both teenagers replied.

Harry looked in Regulus direction, he almost missed the smirk on Regulus face, almost because he hide this behind his mug of tea, but not quick enough.

"You can be wonderful uncle but as a spy you are terrible" Harry commented.

Regulus moved his mug away and make a kissy face.

"Exactly Regulus how much did you see?" asked Hermione.

"Enough" Regulus replied.

"How much of what?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Ask them Jane?" Regulus pointed at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Harry and Hermione sitting on a... ouch for what was it?" Regulus asked after Harry kick him under table.

"You know for what was it prat" said Harry blushing furiously.

"Ah that much?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Well not too much but enough to change my mind about getting the book I planed to read" said Regulus smiling.

Mrs. Granger glared at Regulus, then Harry saw realisation dawning on her face and she smiled.

"I guess that Sirius was right?" she asked her husband.

"Right. About what?" asked Hermione

"About you two. He bet your father about his broom that you two will be together in the future" said Mrs. Granger.

"It's not that I need magical broom. I mean I'm muggle and I could only use his broom to clean the room, but I'm glad that he was right" said Mr. Granger.

"Blacks are good in making predictions" explained Regulus.

"Divination is..." Hermione started.

"Rubbish I know. But predictions are mix of logic and a good luck" said Regulus.

"You have to go this afternoon?" asked Mr. Granger looking at his wife and she smiled.

"Well we can stay that long that we could get to Little Whinging before 11pm or 5am next day" said Regulus.

"I don't know Regulus. I'm my own Transfiguration book. It wouldn't be suspicious if I stay in one position for two days?" asked Harry.

"They is if you are in the house not on your desk or bed Harry. So I don't see nothing against staying in nice company longer than we planed earlier" said Regulus.

"Nor have I" said Harry looking at Hermione.

"So it's settled we drop you to Little Whinging before 5am so I guess we should go to bed early this night" said Mr. Granger.

"Lunch is ready" announced Mrs. Granger.

* * *

They eat lunch joking about many things. Later they watched muggle film on the video. Regulus was very interested in video tapes.

"From what I heard you lived in muggle house for fifteen years and you should know what's is a video tape" said Hermione.

"Correction. I lived in squib house and Figg didn't have muggle video only TV. I know more about muggle than any decent pureblood should but not enough to act like a muggle around them. I'm attached to my wand like every wizard and I feel better when I know that I can use this. Look at the screen I told you they will get together" said Regulus pointing at TV.

They ended watching films and moved to the kitchen to make dinner together. Hermione and Mrs. Granger prepared the dinner and Harry helped them even if Mrs. Granger tried to kick him out from help explaining that he was guest in their house and should act like one.

"Regulus did wizards have cinema if they did so what you are watching the most?" Harry heard Mr. Granger.

"Yes we have them not too much. I think they are three in Great Brittan and two in Ireland as far as I know. One is in London that I'm sure or was when I was there last time. We usually watch documentary of Quedditch or Shakespeare works" said Regulus.

"Shakespeare? I thought that he was muggle writer?" asked Hermione.

"He was. He write for muggles but he himself was a squib. But his works are valuable for wizards because he speaks in them about Wizarding stuff, mainly. I wasn't his fan I rather like Goethe's works, another squib mind you" answered Regulus.

"How many wizards or squibs writers write for muggles?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Few. Mainly in romanticism as far as I remember" answered Regulus.

"It's interesting" said Mrs. Granger.

"I know" said Regulus "but if you want to go really insane read wizards romance novels. I read this once or twice when I was sick and decide that I will never read that rubbish again" Regulus added.

"Dinner" Mrs. Granger said.

* * *

They spent rest of the evening separately. Regulus with Hermione's parents discussing about muggle and wizard books and films. Harry with Hermione upstairs discussing their future carrier for that long that they both asleep in the middle of this. Before this Hermione's parents stopped by to say goodnight.

Harry woke up suddenly around midnight he saw Hermione still sleeping on his side, he didn't saw Regulus around. Feeling more awake after few minutes he heard that someone was rustling downstairs.

"Hermione wake up" Harry shook her lightly.

"Just five more minutes mom" Hermione snuggled closer to him.

"Hermione. Something is going on" Harry shook her once again.

"What?" she asked.

"Something is going on downstairs" he told her.

"I think we should check this" she said putting on her dressing-gown.

They get downstairs quietly just in time to see Mr. Granger unconscious on the living room floor and Mrs. Granger surrounded by four cloaked figures. She looked like she was begging them but they didn't heard anything.

"Stop playing Rab we are here to get the Mudblood" said one of them.

There was a whisper followed by green light which hit Mrs. Granger straight into chest. Hermione behind Harry gasped in shock. But before Mrs. Granger body hit the ground front doors burst open and Harry saw three people entering the room.

"You bastard! _Stupefy!" _the witch who entered the room first yelled and Death Eater hit the ground.

"You asked for this. _Petrificus Totalus_" Harry recognised second voice but it was impossible it couldn't be him.

"_Reducio_" Harry heard Lupin's angry voice and another Death Eater hit the ground.

"Well, well it's my dear cousin and his band" Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange voice.

"_Stupefy!_ You bitch!" Harry heard Regulus voice followed by his fast footsteps.

The spell missed Bellatrix at first but it hit a mirror behind her.

Bellatrix glanced in Regulus direction "Well, well it is my traitor cousin. What you are doing here Regiekinns?"

Harry heard suddenly two "_Aveda Kedevra_", one zoomed close to his ear another come from Sirius wand. Harry didn't know which spell hit Bellatrix first.

"Care to explain me what you two are doing here?" Harry found himself in front of very angry Sirius.

* * *

**Read and review**


	10. Godparents

**THANKS TO SHARIVARI SHE KICKED ME HARD AND I UPDATED.**

****

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VERY IMOORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DIDN'T READ WHOLE CHAPTER 9 GO BACK AND READ IT BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE A SENSE ONLY WITH WHOLE CHPATER 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**READ ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with your song_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ten: Godparents**

"Standing on the stairs" replied Regulus.

Sirius glared at him.

"Stupid question, stupid answer" said Regulus.

If look could kill Regulus would be dead in this second.

"What do you think Harry leaving Privet Drive like that?! Did you ever imagined how worried we were about you?! I thought that after last year events you should be more careful but not! You left Privet Drive without a word. The Dursleys are furious, Dumbledore is furious..." Sirius shouted.

"And I'm statue of complacency" snorted for Sirius the witch, her hood fall on her arms revealing her jet-black hairs.

"Leave it Mirzam. His is my godson and I'm responsible for him" Sirius growled in her direction.

"In case you forget about this. He is my godson too. And I'm not going to let you scream at him for something we don't know about" replied Mirzam calmly.

"We know enough! He left the house when all Order asked him to sit there, because he was safe there..." Sirius started shouting again.

"Look who's talking Padfoot" Mirzam snorted.

"I have a reason to leave" Sirius yelled back.

"Yeah. How much from sit on your arse in the house you didn't understand? Because I think you developed strange kind of deafness when it comes to your safety"

"I'm full trained and at age wizard. He is not!"

"He is not, I agree but it's not a reason to yell at him without hearing what he have to tell us first!" Mirzam yelled back.

"Could you two just SHUT UP?!" Lupin yelled and two adults stopped.

"That's better. Harry why you left Privet Drive?" Lupin asked after a while when he was sure that other two don't start shouting again.

"I think it was my fault" said Regulus.

"Open your mouth Sirius and I will curse you from now to next centaury" said Lupin calmly eyeing Sirius.

Sirius closed his mouth.

"Care to explain?" Lupin asked.

"I brought him to London two days ago to buy him new clothes and get a little life he deserved, that evening we meet Grangers and we were asked to spent night here. We were ready to come back yesterday evening but we were asked to stay for this night. We planed to come back today around 5am" said Regulus calmly felling two teenagers hiding behind his back.

"You were lucky" said Mirzam.

"You were lucky that Death Eaters didn't monitored this house, because not only four Death Eaters would appeared here but probably Voldemort himself" said Sirius calmly.

"And you were lucky that Mirzam is night owl and not early bird because if she weren't watching the map we wouldn't talk about this" said Lupin.

All three stared at them.

"Dumbledore informed us that probably would be an attack soon..." started Mirzam.

"...and probably it could happened to one of Harry's friends and since Weasleys are not in the England then the attack could happened here" ended Sirius calmly.

"But old duffer didn't think that could happened so soon" added Mirzam.

"At this morning your parents Hermione should receive a note when Dumbledore tells them that someone from the Order is going to pick you to HQ and where Dumbledore ask them to get on a vacation immediately" said Sirius.

"But attack happened earlier than he thought it could happened. That's reminds me that someone should get this shit from the floor and bring them to Dumbledore and told him what happened here. And don't look at me" said Mirzam.

"I will come but Sirius had to promise me that he will not shout again" said Lupin.

"I promise that I will not shout. I can't tell you that I will not raise voice but I will not shout" said Sirius.

Lupin tied four Death Eaters and portkeyed from the house. After Lupin left both teenagers stayed behind Regulus back. Harry because he felt safer having someone between him and still – he was sure about this – angry Sirius. Hermione because she half hanged on Regulus arm, she was still in shock and she didn't cried, yet.

There were few second of awkward silence until Mirzam moved from place where she stand before and gently kneeled at Mr. Granger side. She touched his forehead and checked the pulse then she looked straight to Sirius eyes. The silence between two adults spoke for itself.

Hermione burst in tears. Regulus hugged her but looked at Mirzam. She stand up and come to them gently taking Hermione into her arms. She went to her without objection.

"Come on Hermione we will pack your things" said Mirzam gently leading her upstairs in the mean time shooting glance at Sirius.

After women get upstairs Harry sighted heavily and Regulus put reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down. Both of you" Sirius motioned toward one of the couches and he sat down at another that he was looking at Grangers death bodies.

"I have to tell that I'm highly disappointed with you Harry..." Sirius started.

Regulus opened his mouth to object.

"Let me finish Regulus. I'm disappointed, but I'm also relieved because if you didn't went missing most of us would sleep tonight and tonight events could turn worse. We may not arrive in time to rescue Hermione. We weren't arrive in time to rescue her parents, but she is safe with us now. We will take you two to HQ after Remus came back, your stuff is already there your broom included" said Sirius silently looking straight to Harry's eyes.

"I'm the reason of their deaths" said Harry silently looking at his hands.

"Don't tell that!" both Blacks exclaimed.

"I think you didn't listen us before Harry. If you weren't here it only could turn worse. Your presence here saved Hermione's live. Even he weren't sure that this attack could happened tonight Harry" said Sirius quietly.

"What about Regulus?" asked Harry suddenly looking straight to Sirius eyes.

"I will brought him to Hogwart and he will be questioned under Veritaserum by Dumbledore, Mirzam and me about everything so I ask you Regulus, don't fight with Veritaserum" said Sirius.

"I will not" said Regulus.

"I'm not sure about your loyalty neither of us is sure. You were with him whole time and you didn't let him get hurt but..."

"I have Death Eater opinion" Regulus said and Harry for the first time since they talk were reminded about his Death Eater past even if it was only the fact that Regulus was forced to take Dark Mark.

"But he didn't kill anyone. He saved your life, yours and Mirzam" Harry protested, Regulus put his face in his hands.

Sirius head jerked towards his brother direction "He did what?"

"Harry you know the truth and they will know it to. Sirius save the questions for interrogation" said Regulus quietly.

Sirius nodded. They sat in awkward silence for next few minutes until they heard that Hermione and Mirzam get downstairs. Hermione launched herself at Harry.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. You saved my life. Oh and I have you things in my trunk" she whispered quietly to his ear. Mirzam and Hermione have the same talk upstairs as he and Sirius have here.

"What now?" asked Hermione after pulling away from Harry enough to look at two adults on the other couch but still sitting in Harry's lap.

"We will waiting for Remus. He will brought you two to HQ and Mirzam and I will take Regulus to Dumbledore he will be questioned there" said Sirius rubbing his hands together.

"But he didn't do something bad?" exclaimed Hermione.

"This remind me why you weren't with us tonight?" asked Harry.

"I slept in room next to yours in my human form" said Regulus rubbing his just like Sirius did moment ago.

Sirius and Mirzam looked questioningly at him.

"As an animal I have heightened senses and I sleep lightly as a human I sleep hard as rock and it takes more than rustling to wake me up" said Regulus.

"Like trying to blast the door" said Mirzam.

"Yeah. I wish I slept in your room in my animal form maybe I could prevent at last one death" said Regulus quietly looking at his hands.

"It wasn't your fault" both Hermione and Harry spoke in unison.

"But still I could prevent it and I didn't" Regulus said more quietly than moment before still looking at his hands.

Hermione put her hand on Regulus shoulder.

"How long could take Remus to find Dumbledore, tell him what happened and come back here?" asked Regulus.

"He should be here in few minutes" Sirius glanced at his watch.

"Everything all right here?" asked Lupin two minutes after Sirius answer.

"Yeah. Dumbledore is in his office?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. He is waiting for you to show up" Lupin said.

"Let's go if sooner we start we sooner end this" said Regulus standing up, Sirius and Mirzam after him.

"Regulus. I wish I didn't do this but I think you know the procedure" Mirzam pulled out handcuffs.

"Go on. I will not try to escape" Regulus held his hands before him and Mirzam shackle him.

"_Portus_" Sirius muttered pointing at newspaper.

"Regulus" Lupin said.

"Yes Remus?" asked Regulus.

"Good luck" said Lupin.

"Thank you Remus" Regulus said quietly and together with Mirzam and Sirius he touched the newspaper and they gone.

"Do you have everything Hermione?" asked Lupin quietly.

Hermione nodded.

Lupin pulled out a pot and said grabbing Hermione's trunk "I will count from tree the you will touch the portkey"

Hermione grabbed Crookshanks with one hand and put the other close to pot. Harry put his hand close to it too.

"Ready?" asked Lupin.

Both nodded.

"3 2 1. Go" said Lupin said and they touched the pot. Harry felt familiar sensation and his feet hit the kitchen floor on Grimmauld Place 12.

"You should go to sleep now, it's late and no one expect you two tonight so everybody here are asleep. Your room Harry is the one before last on the right on third floor, Hermione yours room is the one before Harry's. Your trunk will be there tomorrow when you wake up. Try to sleep tonight. If you afraid to stay alone you can sleep together I believe that Harry's room have a big bed for you two" said Lupin quietly.

They nodded at get upstairs. They stopped before Hermione's room.

"You want to stay alone tonight?" Harry asked.

"You wouldn't mind if I stay with you?" she asked.

"No Hermione. Not at all" he said.

They went to his bedroom. Lupin was right the bed was big. They took off their dressing-gowns and climbed to bed, Harry on one side and Hermione on another. After they settled in bed Hermione scooted closer to Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you afraid about Regulus?" she asked.

"A bit. We believed him but it didn't means that Dumbledore and the rest will believe him too" said Harry felling that sleep start to claim him again that night.

"He is a Black and a Slytherin it means he is smart even if they wouldn't believe him he will find a way to don't get himself killed" said Hermione sleepy.

After five minutes they were both asleep.

They woke up pretty late at 8:45am they dressed and get down to the kitchen for a late breakfast. They found Lupin with the little boy with brown arm long hairs and amber eyes that they didn't meet before. Tonks with long curly brown hairs and wizard and witch they didn't meet before. Sirius, Mirzam and Regulus nowhere at sigh.

"Oh dear you are up. We were ready to sent someone to woke up you two" said the witch tall and slim with grey eyes and long curly jet-black hairs, which here and there were grey and combed into a messy bun. She reminds him a bit Mrs. Weasley.

"Andie. You know what happened last night" said the man standing up to greet them, he was middle high, middle build, his eyes were in warm shade of brown and his hairs also brown but here and there grey.

"I know Ted. Sirius fire-called at six and said that it will take them longer than they originally planed because Mirzam blow Dumbledore office" said the woman called Andie.

Harry gulped and started really dreading about Regulus that wasn't sure a good news.

"Manners of my. I forget to introduce myself. Ted Tonks and this is my wife Andromeda" he said pointing at witch "I think that our daughter Nymhpadora you meet before. And this kid beside Remus is his foster son Kyle, he lives with him since his mother died"

"Right" said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Good. Eat the pancakes before they eat you" said Andromeda Tonks putting amount of pancakes on their plates.

They eat in quite nice atmosphere. Even Hermione eat at last two pancakes.

"Mrs. Tonks it is delicious" Hermione said.

"Call me Andie my dear everybody here calls me like that" said Andromeda said smiling at Hermione.

They were practically ending breakfast when they heard that someone appareted upstairs. It didn't take longer than five seconds before Sirius and Mirzam entered both looking very seriously.

Sirius found Harry between the others and sighted very audibly.

"Harry I'm afraid that what you dreaded the most happened" said Sirius carefully choosing the words.

Harry almost chocked himself with his tea.

"He is staying," said Mirzam smiling widely.

* * *

Chapter ten! See I promised that I will update before Halloween. 

**NO REVIEWS means NO UPDATES and I MEAN THIS !!!!!**

**BYE :::going work on chapter eleven:::**


	11. Questions and answers

Disclaimer: I own Mirzam Verascez , Kyle and plot. The others belong to JKR

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 is DOWN HERE**

* * *

Sirius: :::groan:::

Regulus: What happened?

Sirius: Nothing, Sniffy is in her creative mood.

Regulus: I don't think it's a bad thing. For the readers at last.

Sirius: I just pitied her beta. Sniffy write four chapters in five days.

Regulus: You mean that she has how many chapters done?

Sirius: Twelve. This is eleven chapter. And **she started writing chapter 13**.

Regulus: :::whistling::: It's a good thing right?

Sirius: Right. You have her answers?

Regulus: Yes. **Avestia.**

Sirius: Well. The answer for your question is in this chapter.

Regulus:** Sharivari **

Sirius: He is furious as you know. She is waiting now for chapter 12.

Regulus: **raion**

Sirius: You don't think that she will let him be happy for a long time. But she says that no more bad things in this part of **_Brother Brother. _**At last to Harry.

Regulus: You mean that it will be more of **_Brother Brother_**?

Sirius: **YES **

Regulus: Also thanks to **volleypickle16 **and **sailor xseleanea**.

Sirius: And from Sniffy. If she didn't see **at last 10 rewievs for this chapter she will not update chapter twelve. **

Regulus: **READ ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 12**

**CHAPTER BETAED

* * *

**

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with this song

* * *

_

**Chapter eleven: Questions and answers**

Regulus entered the kitchen. He looked very tired but happy.

"What is on breakfast? I'm starving" he said.

"Regulus!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed and launched themselves at Regulus nearly knocking him on the kitchen floor.

"It's all right, I'm cleared from all charges and I'm in the Order of the Phoenix" Regulus managed to whisper to their ears and they pulled back before high - pitched voice was heard from direction of the table.

"Uncle Regie!" Nymphadora yelled and threw herself at Regulus this time knocking him on the floor.

"'S Not fair. When I came back here I didn't get that kind of reaction" said Sirius grimly from behind Harry.

Nymphadora stood up, helped Regulus to get on his feet again and launched herself at Sirius exclaiming "Uncle Siri!"

Mirzam helped Sirius in standing up.

"I have a good felling with making pancakes for breakfast, because it is my little cousin favorite dish" Andromeda was practically jumping around the table.

"Excuse me Andie, little?" Regulus asked standing next to Sirius.

Harry glanced at Black brothers. Right. Telling that Regulus was little was a 'little' misconception. Sirius and Mirzam were both tall, about 6 feet high, Regulus was at least 5 or 6 inches taller than them. Besides, Harry saw difference between them. Sirius and Mirzam looked like skeletons covered with skin, a skeletons who were feed since few days and Regulus who was eating normal portions whole time looked a bit tinier than rest of the adults around the table, but much more better than Sirius and Mirzam. Also Sirius', Mirzam's and Regulus' faces were different. Mirzam's face was in rather triangle shape, her eyes were almond shaped and in the same shade of green like Harry's. Her hair was jet-black, this time pulled into very messy bun and her jagged fringe was almost failing into her eyes, a fringe that Harry was sure about this weren't there few hours ago. 'Ten galleons for the fact that she is Metamorphomagus' Harry thought. Regulus face had cat shape, Sirius face had rather doggy shape. Both had grey, cat-like eyes. Both had long, black hair. Regulus' hair were shiny and combed, Sirius hair looked flat and Harry could bet that Sirius didn't saw a comb lately. Sirius had a five o'clock beard and trace of mustaches, Regulus on the other hand was smooth-shaven. There wasn't a little chance to be mistaken which one of Black brothers were which.

"Yeah Andie, he is anything but little" snorted Sirius.

"Come you three, I'm sure that you are hungry" Andromeda showed them to the table.

Sirius and Mirzam ate half of the portion they have on their plates, Regulus ate everything he has on his plate and asked for more.

"I don't know what it is with you two" Andromeda scolded at Mirzam and Sirius.

"We ate at Hogwart" said Sirius pointing at Mirzam and himself.

"He ate too" Mirzam pointed at Regulus.

"Yeah. If you consider lemon drop for a meal, Mirzam" Regulus replied showing pancake into his mouth.

In the mean time Harry was disturbed by his thoughts. Sirius was alive and here. What happened? How long he was here? Why he Harry didn't know about what happened? Why someone didn't tell him that Sirius was okay and alive? Because you were depressed after what happened and since this you didn't do anything stupid. So they decided that probably it was better for his safety to stay depressed. Harry was angry. He glanced at Sirius on the other side of the table. Sirius was currently occupied in poking his pancake with his fork, but Mirzam saw this and poked Sirius in his ribs. Sirius glanced at her and she motioned toward Harry. Sirius glanced at him and turned to Regulus.

"Reg, can you talk with them alone?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. Hermione could help, Harry told her before" answered Regulus.

"Great. Harry, a word with you upstairs, now" Sirius stand up and Mirzam did the same.

Harry stood up and left the kitchen with his godparents. Sirius leaded him towards study on the ground floor and motioned towards the couch. Harry sat down and stared at his godparents angrily.

"I suppose that I should start from the beginning." said Sirius calmly.

"Sure like hell" replied Harry angrily.

Sirius gapped at him in shock and after a while he said "Harry I'm afraid that I will not let you use this tone when you are talking to me"

"Why not? You were alive whole bloody time, but no one told me about this not even you. Let little Harry drown in depression because he lost only one person he ever considered as a family" Harry yelled towards Sirius.

"You were depressed?" Sirius asked.

"I was, you git. I felt that I lose my father, but he was here whole time, alive and fine and didn't get his sorry arse to come and see me" Harry stand up from the couch without registering that he did this and started really shouting.

Sirius jaw dropped "You saw me as a father?" he croaked.

"Yes! You dolt, how could you" Harry screamed and started shaking, events from last few weeks flew to his mind and he didn't realized that he started crying until strong arm pulled him into bear hug.

"It's okay Harry. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Harry heard Sirius whispering into his ear.

Harry pressed himself to Sirius tight, like his life depended on this. It took him few minutes to calm down a bit and then, he realized that he is sitting on the floor, Sirius and Mirzam on either side of him both trying to comfort him.

"It's all right Harry. He is not going anywhere if he did I will shoot him" said Mirzam smoothing Harry's hairs.

"It means that I can't go to toilet without watch dog?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Mirzam burst in laugh "Sirius!"

"Just asking"

"But really Sirius,what did you thought when Dumbledore asked you to stay here and you left?" Harry asked.

"I didn't" Sirius answered.

"You didn't?" Harry titled his head that he could see Sirius' face.

"I didn't. I mean, it was mechanical impulse. I was an Auror and just reacted for the fact that you were in danger" said Sirius pensively.

"But you didn't have to thrown yourself in front of killing curse" Harry exclaimed.

"It wasn't killing curse, it was stunning spell" both adults replied unison.

"No difference, you've been gone" said Harry.

"I vanished. I found myself few hours later in Cologne Cathedral, dunno why. It took me a week to come back to England and six days to came back here. I get back here 6th July" said Sirius.

"It was bloody five days ago" said Harry.

"I know. But I was faced with some hmm... ado here" said Sirius.

"Like?" Harry asked.

"Brain concussion"

"You mean that you came back here with brain concussion?" asked Harry.

"No. When I came back I only have few scratches"

"Then from where you get brain concussion?"

"Rather from whom. Your godmother was more shirty than you. I managed to duck from few hits with 'Great Encyclopedia of Difficult Spells' but not from all. So Pomfrey insist that I should spent few days in bed. Dumbledore came here and told us that after we will feel better we can go and visit you on Privet Drive but we can bring you here after 14th July" said Sirius.

"So we went to Pets house at 9th July around lunch but we didn't find nor you nor yours relatives. We waited about three hours there but no one came back and Sirius decided to check the map. The map showed that you were there so your godfather and I turned the house upside down but we didn't find you there" added Mirzam.

"I almost get kittens when I recognized that Regulus was in your room" said Sirius.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"He left something which I know that belonged to him" replied Sirius.

"What?"

"A old photograph. It was only one photograph where he was with you, Mirzam and I. We made this after your Baptizing Rite. James would kill me if he knew about the fact that I let my brother who didn't have good opinion about that time, to baptize his son" added Sirius.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"James disliked Regulus for reason he only knew. But I assure that this feeling was mutual" said Mirzam.

Harry gapped at her.

"James was one from the reasons that Sirius left this house and Regulus didn't like idea being alone here. So he cause James few problems" said Mirzam.

"Rather few harmless pranks" added Sirius.

"If you don't count incident in Great Hall" said Mirzam and Sirius started laughing maniacally.

"What kind of incident?" asked Harry.

That brought Sirius from edge of hysteria to living world.

"It happened after we charmed Slytherins cloaks that they have 'Slytherin sucks' on the back. All Marauders pulled this prank but it backfired on James only" Sirius managed to say before he started laughing again.

Harry glanced at Mirzam questioningly.

"Regulus charmed James robes that a large wet embarrassing spot appeared on James trousers whenever Lily showed around. James asked Sirius to talk about this with Regulus, so Sirius and I came to talk with Regulus but the talk turned wrong direction from James point of vision because Sirius asked what kind of spell Regulus used on James. Regulus told him and Sirius used this on James and few Slytherins for next few days" Mirzam started giggling maniacally.

"It wasn't funny" said Harry.

"It was. You should see the look on James face when this wet spot appeared first time" Sirius managed to chock from himself.

"You remember this spell?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Why you're asking?"

"Because I want to use this on Malfoy when I will come back to Hogwart" replied Harry sweetly.

That sent Harry's godparents into another fits of giggles.

"Come back to earth you two. I want to ask you about something" said Harry.

Both adults stopped giggling.

"Shoot" said Mirzam.

"Why I had to stay on Privet Drive until 14th July?" asked Harry.

"Because after that time we could bring you here" answered Mirzam.

"You told this before"

"I know. The reason was this after 14th July you would have enough of your blood protection to don't come back to the Dursleys for another vacations next year and you could stay with us here" added Mirzam.

"Do I have to come back next year? I mean I left before 14th July" asked Harry.

"No. Even if Dumbledore wants you to come back, he will found that getting on our bad side is not wise" said Sirius.

"That reminds me about something. Dumbledore let you and Hermione join the Order of the Phoenix" said Mirzam.

"What about Ron?" asked Harry.

"He is with his parents in Romania and for now he don't have Dumbledore's permission to join the Order" said Sirius.

"Hermione and I have Dumbledore's permission?" asked Harry.

"Together with your guardians permissions. Remus let Hermione join the Order and you have our blessing" answered Mirzam.

"That's the problem with Ron, Dumbledore would let him join the Order but after seeing Molly's reaction to my insinuation about you joining the Order I don't think that she would let him" said Sirius.

"Harry there is one very important thing that you and Hermione should know about the Order of the Phoenix. Everything you were informed from Dumbledore or any Order member must stay between Order's members if you are asked to not talk about this. It means that if Molly wouldn't let Ron join the Order nor you nor Hermione will not informed him about anything what's going on with the Order. Do you understand? And don't look at me like that young man, this didn't came from me, but from Dumbledore" said Mirzam.

"Stands to reason. As much as I hate kept him in dark" replied Harry grimly.

"Don't be so unhappy, maybe Molly would let Ron join the Order" Sirius comforted him.

"I doubt it" said Harry grimly.

* * *

Sniffy: Remember this. **IF I DON'T SEE AT LAST TEN ( 10 ) REWIEVS FOR THIS CHAPTER I WILL NOT UPDATE CHAPTER 12. AND TO TORTURE YOU MORE I ENDED THIS YESTERDAY. **It's ridiculous I have 15 people on my alert list and for last chapter only two from them rewieved. **BYE. REMEMBER ABOUT TREAT - I'M DEADLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS.**


	12. Werewolves are sociable creatures

**PLEASE READ THE TALK – IT'S VERY IMPORTANT.**

**CHAPTER 12 IS DOWN THERE - READ THE TALK BEFORE YOU WILL READ THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE!!!**

Sniffy: I know that most of you completely skip the talk. **I want you to read this because I have some important things to say.**

1). Sadly I wasn't born in country where formal language is English – I'm sorry for that. But I try my best to not make too much mistakes.

2). Brother Brother: Reunion will be beta read from the beginning after I will end with whole Reunion part.

3). Yes. Reunion part. Originally Brother Brother was sixth year story but in the meantime it morphed to first part of Brother Brother series.

4). I have only two chapters to end Reunion part. One already done and another in halfway.

5). The next part will be Brother Brother: Family Portrait. It takes place between July 14th and September 1st. It shows relations between Grimmauld Place 12 house members. Major role will be playing characters we have meet in Reunion. Of course I will bring back the Weasleys. You think that I would leave Mrs. Weasley reaction at new Order members, especially with Mirzam, Sirius and Regulus around. No way!!

**Responses to reviews:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Only two people write rather longer reviews. One already knows what I wanted to tell her. So…

**To Raion:** I was sorted to Gryffindor. Yes he and Hermione will join the Order. About Mirzam. When I thought about her for the first time she was already shaped. Her character, her abilities, the fact that she is Harry's godmother, her past. She is become more important in Family Portrait. She is very complex character. She lost someone she loved dearly during first war. She is the one (or one from not too much) person who can said Dumbledore that he made something wrong. She doesn't hide behind Dumbledore because she has her reasons, which she will reveal slowly during next parts of Brother Brother series. Yes Ron would be jealously about Harry and Hermione, generally.

_**BETAED NOW**_

**If I would get 5 reviews for this chapter I will be happy. If I would get 10 reviews I will be in heaven. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

_

* * *

_

Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with this song

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Werewolves are sociable creatures**

Harry and his godparents came back to the kitchen when Regulus ended talking what happened to him during last fifteen years. Andromeda were grumbling at his posture, for he it was obvious that Regulus didn't eat much during these years. Regulus replied that he had eaten cats portions of meals and he really didn't need much food with exception of this breakfast and only he ate so much for the breakfast, because he didn't eat during last eighteen hours and he was starved after interrogation in Dumbledore's office. Sirius saw that Regulus was very eager to left Andromeda side so he asked him to accompany him in searching counter curse to Permanent Sticking Charm and Sirius, Regulus, Mirzam and Lupin left the room. The only people left was Harry Hermione, Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora and Kyle, Lupin's foster son.

"I think it's time to work Dora" said Ted and both left the kitchen biding the rest a good day.

"Ted came back to Aurors from his pension, he and Nymphadora are working together." said Andromeda searching something cupboard "Oh dear, I asked Sirius to buy some meat and he forgot about this. I think we are out of vegetables, fruits and chocolate again. I should go to grocery shop and buy some. You three behave" she said to three kids and left the kitchen.

After Andromeda left, Harry took closer look at the kid. Kyle had nasty scratch on his right cheek and few scratches on his right hand. He also was very pale.

"Can I ask you about something?" Harry asked Kyle.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Are you werewolf?" Harry asked and felt that Hermione kicked him under the table.

Kyle's eyes widened in total shock and pure horror and he looked like he was ready to flew away from them "Why you are asking?" the boy managed to choke.

"Simple. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in our presence because there is something that you think we don't know" said Harry looking from Kyle to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the kid "And it's not that we will scream in disgust and run away if you are"

"I am. And?" said Kyle.

"And what?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"What you are going to do with that knowledge?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing. We will give you some chocolate" Hermione smiled again.

Kyle stared at her like Hermione had a second head.

"When I read books about werewolves I found that they are addicted to chocolate" Hermione answered.

"I think it is too much to my neural system..." said Kyle weakly.

"Why?" asked Harry

"All people here are so nice to me and they don't mind the fact that I'm werewolf. I mean I know that some people wouldn't mind the fact that I'm what I'm, but seven people who don't mind in two moths. It's too much to my poor head!"

Harry and Hermione smiled reassuring at Kyle. Kyle stood up, came to them and hugged them tightly. Both returned the hug.

"Thank you for not despising me because of what I am" he whispered.

They spent nice few hours with young lycanthrope. Kyle was excellent companion. He knew every wizarding and muggle game.

"Kyle, answer me one question" said Hermione watching their game of chess.

"What kind of question? Check Harry."

"Can werewolves adopt kids?"

"They can, but only lycanthropes as far as I remember. Check again"

"I know that I shouldn't ask, but what happened to your mother?" asked Harry.

"She died in May in a car crash, I saw this, dad didn't want to stay in our village so he brought me here. I meet Sirius here, he is extremely funny sometimes and Mirzam too, especial if they don't agree about something"

"Why do you call Professor Lupin, dad?" asked Harry.

"Because he is the closest person to a father I ever had. I mean he understands me more than my mother ever tried. I loved her, very much but I can accept the fact that she died. But I don't think that I could ever stand loosing dad. He is a werewolf, so am I, we understand each other and we were always very close to each other, he is a dad, a brother and a companion. He is someone who understands my fears, my hopes. Besides he practically raised me from little kid. He even went to Dumbledore and asked him if I can go to Hogwart this year and Dumbledore agreed. He can do everything to keep me happy and I will do the same for him" said Kyle.

Harry and Hermione smiled at Kyle's explanation. Harry felt growing protectiveness towards young lycanthrope. It was impossible to meet someone barely this morning and before lunch be in almost brotherly relations. Because Kyle felt like a younger brother to Harry, a younger brother who need his help in the big, bad world when boy's father was away. And Harry knew that he'll help Kyle when the boy comes to Hogwarts. Quick glance at Hermione told Harry that he wasn't the only one who thought about this. It was impossible not to like Kyle.

Andromeda was jumping around the table when four adults came back to kitchen and sat down on the other side of the table watching the young people very close, almost askance like whenever all three burst into fists of giggle because Kyle told something.

"What?" Kyle asked the adults "I can't make friends on my own?"

That cut all stares.

They spent afternoon in living room on first floor. Kyle lay out on the floor reading Martin's Miggs comics. Andromeda sat on the armchair knitting something furiously. Regulus was curled on the another armchair in his usual catlike manner, his book fallen from his lap and Harry could bet that Regulus was deep asleep. Hermione and Lupin were sitting comfortably on the couch reading their books. Sirius and Mirzam occupied another couch, Sirius sitting cross-legged leaning against the back of the couch reading Aurors book, Mirzam half-sprawled on the remaining part of couch, her head on Sirius right shoulder lazily turning pages in her book. Harry himself was lying on the ground trying to read his potions book, the keyword was 'trying', because he couldn't tore his eye from nice family picture before him. 'When you see something like that it's hard to remember that outside is a world of war. It's just calm before the storm' he thought. He didn't know how damned right he was.

After pleasant afternoon come pleasant evening with Andromeda's casserole for dinner and nice talk with Mirzam about defence spells most of house occupants went to their bedrooms. Hermione and Kyle first, followed by all Tonks and one Lupin. Half hour after them Sirius and Regulus left the kitchen both bickering which aunt liked to stuff her house-elves. Mirzam giggled at the sight of two brothers. And Harry thought that things between both Black brothers are getting better.

"Ready for bed?" asked Mirzam after Harry yawned third time in one minute.

"I think so" replied Harry trying to stop another yawn.

Mirzam tucked him into blanket and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Well my dear Harry, what new you learn today?" she asked ruffling his hair.

"I learned that werewolves are sociable creatures" mumbled Harry before sleep started claiming him.

Last thing he remembered next day was Mirzam's gentle smile before he fell asleep.

* * *

**If I would get 5 reviews for this chapter I will be happy. If I would get 10 reviews I will be in heaven. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Thabit

**Thanks to two people who reviewed. I hope I would get more reviews for this chapter because I'm still writing chapter 14 so you have time review.**

**READ ENJOY AND REVIEW - PLEASE (especial last part)**

**_Chapter betaed._******

* * *

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with this song_

**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Thabit**

Harry snuggled into something warm next to him. Then it hit him. Someone was in his bed. He opened one eye and saw bushy, brown hairs. 'It's just Hermione' he thought and came back to sleep.

Few hours later he heard someone opening the door to his room and he heard Sirius voice.

"Harry I brought you fresh clothes"

There was a second of silence followed by a strange cry "Arghh...! Oh my God! Sweet Merlin!"

Harry bolted up wide awake, as well as Hermione and they saw Sirius bent down leaning on the doorframe. Quick footsteps were heard from the distance.

"What the hell is going on Sirius? You found a Boggart in your wardrobe?" asked Mirzam entering the room.

"Worse" Sirius managed to moan.

Mirzam gaped at Harry and Hermione. Then she giggled quietly. Harry stared at her and it made her giggle louder.

"What it's so funny?" asked Harry from the bed.

Mirzam burst in laugh.

"Nothing" she choked after she calmed a little.

Harry raised eyebrow.

"You managed to scare the shit out from Sirius. I didn't think that someone could do this lately" Mirzam giggled again.

Sirius threw her dirty look "You didn't saw them before"

"I did" she said.

"When?"

"Around 5am in the morning. I checked all bedrooms if everything was all right and Hermione's bed was empty so I checked Harry's bedroom. I saw them sleeping together so sweetly that I didn't want to wake them so I left" Mirzam answered.

Sirius stared at her and muttered something about being to old for some things.

Hermione sniggered "You thought that we did something?"

"You better didn't. I don't want to become godgrandfather, at least in near future" Sirius mumbled.

That sent other three into fits of giggles.

"Well I would inform you about this if we did something" said Harry.

"That reminds me that there is something what Sirius should know about" said Hermione poking Harry in his ribs.

Sirius looked like he was going to faint which sent Mirzam into another fit of laugh.

"Well, it's not what you think, so don't faint, please" said Harry.

"So what it is?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione and I are together, but not the way you think we are, not yet" said Harry.

Sirius calmed down a bit "I think that we should talk today"

"We are talking know" said Harry.

"I mean another kind of talk" Sirius said and left the room.

Mirzam stopped laughing "I will better find him, he is not in good state now. See you at breakfast" she said and left the room.

Hermione and Harry gapped at themselves and burst in laugh.

"We have new game 'Shock Sirius" Hermione giggled.

Breakfast passed in good atmosphere. Mirzam come to the kitchen in the middle of this and was giggling constantly. Sirius didn't appeared at all.

After breakfast Mirzam told Harry "Sirius is in his room. He wants to speak with you, go now, he is so nervous that he can do something stupid" she grabbed Hermione and both girls left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Lupin.

"Nothing, yet" replied Harry and went to Sirius' room.

* * *

Hermione gaped at Harry when he managed to enter her room laughing maniacally.

"What happened?" she asked after Harry fall on her bed.

"Sirius. He wanted to talk about birds and bees" Harry giggled again.

"I don't see anything funny in this" said Hermione sitting next to Harry.

"I do. Sirius looked like someone poisoned his breakfast. He was rambling about various potions and spells that much, that I didn't understand at least half of these" answered Harry leaning against headboard.

"I did"

"You did? But how?" asked Harry

"Mirzam, remember? I think, that Sirius asked her to have this talk with me. And we talked, after she calmed down a bit. So I can explain to you what you didn't understand from Sirius' rambling" said Hermione leaning against the headboard next to Harry.

"You asked her about her magus abilities?" asked Harry.

"Not yet. She is your godmother. You should ask her"

"I will. But later"

"I wonder"

"Hmm?"

"Did you saw change in Sirius behaviour? Last year he acted a bit like a spoiled kid. And this year he seems more responsible, more mature. I think it has something to do with Mirzam's presence here"

"It has. After he came back here she gave him a brain concussion"

Hermione gaped at Harry.

"She did. She was more shirty than me about his behaviour in Department of Mysteries. He managed to duck from few hits with 'Great Encyclopaedia of Difficult Spells' but not from all. Maybe it changed his behaviour"

"You mean she knocked some sense into his mind?"

"Personally, yes"

"I don't think so Harry, I can see that Sirius is acting more mature around her. I think that it took more than brain concussion to change Sirius' behaviour"

"You are suggesting that he is in love with her?" Harry asked.

"Yes"

"Their seems comfortable around each other, but did they are in love? I don't think so. I mean, it's clear that Sirius is acting like adult he is supposed to be. But it is love? I don't think so. They are friends"

"We are friends too" Hermione smiled at Harry.

"But it's not a rule that friends with opposite sex suppose to be with each other, right?"

"Since when you became Mr. I-know-it-all, Harry?"

"Since I spent too much time with you, Mrs. I-know-it-all" Harry kissed the tip of her nose.

They spent the rest of the day with Kyle and Tonks. Tonks looked very nervous. She was opening and closing her mouth like she wished to tell something, but couldn't.

"I will let Remus deal with this" she said and left Hermione's room.

"I swear she is getting weirder with each day" Kyle commented.

"Is there a reason?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. Should ask dad about this. Checkmate Harry"

They cornered Lupin in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Kyle exclaimed and jumped on Lupin's knees.

"What brings you here?" Lupin asked.

"Question, daddy dear" said Kyle.

"Shoot"

"Tonks seems weird lately. She said that you, professor, know what's going on" said Hermione.

"Call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore and I doubt I will be with Kyle going to Hogwarts this year and as for Dora's behaviour..." Lupin stopped not knowing what to say.

That moment Sirius chose to enter the kitchen.

"Sirius my dear old friend..." Remus started.

Sirius glared at him "No way in hell Remus. You're not going to leave it like that. And I have enough of talks about birds and bees for next fifty years" said Sirius and left the kitchen.

Remus yelled after Sirius "Thanks you helped me very much, Sirius!"

"And?" asked Kyle.

"Dora and I are getting married" Remus said quickly.

"Why?" asked Kyle.

"Because um... ask Regulus Kyle, he will know" answered Remus.

"I know about what?" asked Regulus entering the kitchen.

"About you-know-what" answered Remus.

"No way. It is your son Remus and you will tell him this. I can be your mental support but you will tell this" said Regulus leaning against the counter.

"Okay traitors, you are supposed to be my friends" said Remus.

Regulus smiled.

"Dora and I will have a baby" said Remus quickly and closed his eyes.

"It's a wonderful thing" exclaimed Hermione and hugged her guardian.

"Seconded" said Harry and hugged Remus.

"When the kid is going born?" asked Kyle tiling his head to look at his father.

"According to Andie, somewhere in March" answered Remus.

"Boy or girl?" asked Kyle.

"Too early to tell, yet" said Remus.

Regulus grinned.

"Envious Regie?" asked Remus.

"A bit" Regulus answered.

"I think you could manage raising a child on your own Reg. From what I heard about you and kids from Andie you would make a wonderful father" said Remus.

"Sorry Remy. But to have a kid I should have a woman first and I vowed lifelong celibacy"

Remus snorted "It's going to change you know. I vowed lifelong celibacy too. See where I ended. I'm raising two kids now and third is on the way, and I'm getting married at the end of August"

"Let the guy dwell on dreams for a little time" answered Regulus.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in nice atmosphere. Hermione had a talk with Remus about guardianship and Remus explained her few things. Harry spent more time with his godparents talking about many things, but still couldn't bring himself to ask Mirzam about her possible magus abilities. He knew for sure that she was Metamorphomagus because she changed her appearance at last three times during their talk.

They ate dinner in nice atmosphere. Andromeda was still scolding at Sirius and Mirzam about not eating much but they acted like they didn't hear her. Rest of the evening Harry, Hermione and Kyle spent in Harry's bedroom playing Exploding Snap. They stayed up very long until all three fall asleep on Harry's bed.

* * *

Quick footsteps on the stairs woke them up. Harry bolted from the bed, opened the door and run down the corridor until he bumped at Sirius.

"What happened?" he asked Sirius.

"Attack. Muggle family. Stay where you are" answered Sirius and disappeared with 'pop'.

Harry came back to his bedroom and tell the others what had happened. Hermione suggested that they should go to the kitchen and prepare a breakfast for the adults. Hour later everything was ready and Hermione placed Warming Charm on this.

"Andromeda told me that Sirius put similar charm like they have at Hogwart about underage wizards. Our magic is untraceable as long as we are in this house. Sirius just forget to tell us" answered Hermione when Harry gaped at her in shock.

They came into main hall and waited. After about fifteen minutes front door opened and adults get inside. Andromeda and Ted first, Mirzam and Dora after them, followed by Regulus with mysterious bundle in his arms, Sirius and Remus at end.

"Bring him upstairs Regulus. Last room, on the right, on third floor is free" said Sirius closing the front door.

Regulus got upstairs followed by Andromeda, Dora and Ted. Sirius showed kids into the kitchen. He was a bit surprised when he saw breakfast on the table. Mirzam and Remus got down with them. They ate breakfast in silence until Kyle asked "What happened?"

"Attack on muggle family. Death Eaters left before we could react. The boy is alive. His mother died" answered Mirzam.

"Did anyone contact Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"I did. His message should arrive any minute" answered Mirzam.

Harry, Hermione and Kyle stared at her questioningly.

"Dumbledore promised to check if that kid is school registry. If he is we will be able to find his fa..." Mirzam cut because phoenix feather along with piece of parchment appeared on the table.

She grabbed this and read it, first silently, second time aloud " Thabit Black. Hogwart this year"

"I think Regulus should take a glance at this" said Sirius standing up from the table.

They found themselves in room at the end of corridor on third floor. Regulus read the message from Dumbledore.

"It didn't tell too much" he said.

"It didn't? He is a Black" Sirius pointed at unconscious body on the bed.

Regulus shook his head "Black is also common name between muggle families Sirius"

Then he looked like he was thinking about something but after few seconds he shook his head.

"We know that he has a father, we should find him" said Sirius.

"It's not so simple Sirius and you know this. I could use Familious Potion on him. But I can't as long as he is in this state" said Regulus looking at the boy.

"Not to mention that we don't have that potion" said Andromeda.

"I can brew this" said Regulus.

"I will help you. Dora, Ted go to work we don't need you here. Mirzam, Sirius, Remus go to Dumbledore and try to find more. Harry, Hermione, Kyle could you stay here and report us if something changed. We will be in potions room on the ground floor" Andromeda ordered.

Harry, Hermione and Kyle nodded. Adults left the room and three young wizards sat down on the bed. Harry stared at young boy on the bed. He has long, jet-black hair. His face had something aristocratic, yet familiar. He was rather tiny and judging by place he occupied on bed he was rather tall for his age.

Minutes passed agonizingly slowly and changed to hour when the boy shifted a bit. Then he sat straight and shifted back against the headboard. He gaped wide eyes at three kids around him.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked and Harry saw pure horror in his grey eyes. 'Wait a minute. Grey eyes?' Harry thought.

"You are in London" answered Hermione.

"Exactly where in London?" boy asked again.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Kyle silently asking for help.

"Grim Manor" answered Kyle.

"It didn't tell too much you know" said the boy.

"Grimmauld Place. You are safe here" said Harry trying to calm him.

"Do you remember what had happened?" asked Kyle.

The boy rubbed his temples "Yes, but it seems to me like some kind of horror"

Hermione put reassuring hand on boy's hand.

"I was in the garden then I heard my mother scream. I ran in the kitchen and I saw three people in black robes with masks on their faces. They have sticks in their hands and one of them pointed at my mother and she fainted" said the boy with breaking voice.

"Did he said something?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Something what sound like 'Abrakadabra'. I mean it's stupid, my mother always told me that magic don't exist"

"Did she tell you more about this?" asked Kyle.

"Sort of. I always believe that magic exist and she always told me that I'm just like my father always speaking about magic"

"What happened to him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. He was with my mother about three days. That's when I was conceived. He just left one day and didn't appear again" answered the boy rubbing his temples again.

"How are you felling?" asked Hermione.

"My head hurts. I think I hit my head about something when another people entered the kitchen"

"I will get down" said Kyle and left the room.

"How do they look like?" asked Harry.

"They were dressed like this others but they didn't have masks. Then one of them pointed his stick at this people with masks and yelled something. I saw that light come from the stick I think it supposed to hit one of the masked people but they just disappeared and the light hit the window and shattered the glass. That's the last thing I remember" answered the boy rubbing his temples once again.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione.

"Thabit. Thabit Black"

"Black was your mother's name?" asked Harry.

"No, it was my father's name. Just like my father's first name, mother told me that he told her once that everyone in his family was named after star or constellation. It's a nice tradition, isn't it?" asked Thabit.

In Harry's head something exploded with the force of a bomb. 'Stars, constellations, Ancient and Noble Hose of Blacks'.

"By the way what's your names?" asked Thabit.

"Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter, this one who left was Kyle..." Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Kyle something. We forget to ask him about this" answered Harry whishing that Kyle could came back quickly with someone.

His wish came true because Regulus entered the room with Kyle at his heels.

"How are you felling?" asked Regulus taking Thabit's face into his hands and looking straight into his eyes.

"My head hurts" answered Thabit.

"It should, you have a nasty bump on the back of your head and as I assume mild brain concussion" said Regulus taking glass from Kyle and handing this to Thabit "Drink, this it should help"

Thabit glanced at the glass suspiciously but he drunk everything "It's disgusting" he said.

"But it will help you" said Regulus.

Then three cracks were heard. One somewhere in the house and two in the bedroom. Thabit screamed and pulled the covers above his head.

"Brilliant you two, you scared him" Regulus growled towards Sirius and Mirzam "Did you found something?"

"Nothing" both answered.

"How is he?" asked Mirzam.

"Better. I think that I could give him the potion when Andromeda will end it, she should be here any minute" answered Regulus.

Thabit pulled back the covers just a bit to see new arrivals. Andromeda chose that moment to enter the room with the vial of potion in her hands, Remus after her with small knife and piece of parchment in his hands.

"Everything is ready Regulus. Do you know what to do?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes. I did this before few times. Thabit, I want you to drink this" said Regulus.

"Why?" asked Thabit.

"It will help us in finding your father" answered Regulus.

"Really?" asked Thabit his eyes lightened at the prospect of finding his father.

"Really" answered Regulus taking the vial from Andromeda, pouring it into a glass and giving it to Thabit.

Thabit drunk it eagerly "What now?" he asked.

"Now we will wait. It has to mix with your blood system" said Regulus and everybody sat down around the bed.

Five minutes passed and Regulus took the knife and parchment from Remus. He cut Thabit's hand, not too deep but deep enough to draw few droops of blood, he let it fall at parchment and covered the cut with handkerchief. He then took the parchment and leaned against the wall staring at parchment fascinated.

Suddenly Regulus gasped and slumped down on the wall. He put his face in his hands, he still clutched the parchment in one hand then he sobbed.

Sirius stand up from the bed and bent down gently taking the parchment from Regulus hands. He gaped at it, gasped in shock and very gently raised Regulus from the ground and he showed him out from the room marching behind him. The door was closed and, because they didn't hear anything Harry thought that they either went somewhere else or put silencing charm on the door. They came back after two minutes. Sirius first, still shocked, but he looked like he calmed down a bit. Regulus on the other hand has trace of tears on his face and desperation in his eyes.

He took one breath then another, and Harry knew.

"Thabit. We found your father" said Sirius and everybody around take a breath.

"Where he is? Who he is?" asked Thabit almost jumping at Sirius from happiness.

"It's me" said Regulus opening his arms tentatively.

Thabit looked at Regulus wide eyed then he jumped.

"Daddy!"

Regulus hugged him tightly.

"Son. My son"

* * *

**I hope you like it. Take your time in reviewing. As I said I didn't ended chapter 14 so I will be very happy if I get 10 reviews.**

Sirius: Do this for her. It makes her happy. She spents all her free time writing this so she deserve little happiness.

Sniffy: Just one more chapter to go and I will start write **Brother Brother: Family Portrait**.

**Remeber about reviewing. Please.**


	14. Fathers, children and OWL's resluts

**Sniffy:** I have a strange feeling lately.

**Regulus:** ???

**Sniffy:** That only two or three people read my story lately.

**Sirius:** It's a fever Sniffy, you are sick and that's is afecting your mind.

**Sniffy**: :::snifing::: Maybe, but what did you tell if you get 2 reviews for chapter 13

**Sirius:** You have responses to reviews?

**Sniffy**: Yes. **To raion.** Regulus is not Sirius and he didn't treat many things seriously. But his lifelong cellibacy he treat very seriously. Thabit is efect of depression because of Halloween and other stuff. Regulus didn't have plans in marrying Thabit's mother, so to don't produce more problem I killed her. Sad but true, Thabit's mother always remind me the Dursleys and Thabit at the begining young Harry when he defends his parents. Because of his mother and how she treat him Thabit always loved and idolized his unknown father, besides Regulus meet Thabit's mother only once and she didn't have his adress to send him a letter 'You prat, you have a son and take care of him'. Regulus loves his son and he would do everything for him just like Thabit would do everything for his father. Sorry but I don't have plans in bringing Sirius, Mirzam, Regulus or Remus to Hogwart as DADA teachers. At the begining of the story I planed to send there Mirzam and later Regulus in the disguise, but I changed plans when idea of new teacher poped in my head lately. I can only promise that he knows whole three and when Thabit comes to Hogwart he is very surprised. How Ron would react to Kyle and Thabit? Good question, even I don't know the answer. Remus and Dora's kid now. I don't think that it would be a werewolf, maybe next one but not their first. Remus was unsure about kids reaction, besides he have a problem with accepting happy things in his life and he told Sirius that the kids would probably mad at him because of this. Maybe he overreacted a bit. Sirius finding Harry and Hermione together in the bed. I wanted to scare Sirius a bit and show that he can be responsible godfather if he wants. Try to understand his point. You're going to wake up your godson and you found him and a girl in one bed. Maybe he wouldn't be so shocked when he would found them at the another time ( sorry for grammar but I'm sick, I have stuffed nose and I'm acting to my nick ) **NO YOU DON'T WRITE TOO MUCH.** You are reviewer dream for every author, because **WE LOVE LONG REVIEWS**.

**Please guys leave at last 5 reviews before I post chapter first of Family Portrait.**

**Sirius:** Maybe you should came back to your old **NO REVIEWS means NO UPDATES** Thabit. Tfu I mean habit.

**Sniffy**: Maybe. **_Hear Sirius he is telling right thing._** I'm going to the bed and I don't have plans to leave it until my beta send back chapter first of Family Portrait.

_Chapter betaed_

**

* * *

**

_Brother, brother, brother  
  
No matter who's right or who is wrong  
  
I just want you to know my love's still strong  
  
I wrote you a prayer with this song_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fourteen: Fathers, children and OWL's results**

There was a moment of silence and suddenly Sirius started clapping, Mirzam and Harry after him and soon the room erupted in whistles and rousing applause.

Regulus still was clutching his son tightly. Thabit encircled his legs around his father's waist still embracing him hard.

"Lifelong celibacy, huh Regulus?" asked Remus.

"Oh shut up Remus" said Regulus moving Thabit on one of his hips.

"It's a sweet picture Reg" said Sirius.

"Watch your nose, Siri"

Sirius smiled.

"Can I ask about something?" asked Thabit.

"Sure" answered Regulus sitting on the bed Thabit still in his lap.

"I know that you are my father but who are this people, to you?" asked Thabit.

"This" Regulus pointed at Sirius "is my older brother Sirius. "Mirzam" he pointed at Mirzam "is my brother's best friends and Harry's godmother, who is also my brother's godson" said Regulus pointing at Harry. "Andromeda here is my cousin" he said pointing at Andromeda "her husband Ted and her daughter Nymphadora aren't here now, Dora don't like to be called by her full name so we call her Dora or Tonks thought we soon start to call her Lupin. Ouch, what was that for?" asked Regulus when he was smacked with pillow by Remus.

"You know for what" answered Remus.

"Anyway. This guy who hit me before is Remus Lupin, my brother's other best friend and Dora's soon to be husband. Kyle is Remus foster son and Hermione is Remus' goddaughter. I think I didn't miss anyone" said Regulus.

"I asked Harry, Hermione and Kyle before, but where are we exactly?" asked Thabit.

"In my parents house in London. Also known as Grim Manor or Ancient and Noble House of Blacks or the name we use lately Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix" answered Regulus.

"What is Order of the Phoenix?" asked Thabit.

Regulus glanced at Sirius silently asking for help. Sirius glanced at Harry.

"Order of the Phoenix is the secret organisation working on defeating Lord Voldemort" answered Harry.

"Who is this Lord Voldemort?" asked Thabit glancing at Harry.

Harry glanced at Regulus throwing 'It's your son, you tell him' look.

"Lord Voldemort is a dark wizard who wants to destroy the world we know" answered Regulus.

"But my mother said that wizards don't exist" said Thabit.

"She was wrong Thabit, magic exist. All people you are seeing here are wizards or witches" said Regulus.

Thabit stared at his father in disbelieve.

"Sirius, show him" asked Regulus.

Sirius pulled out his wand, then pointed it at one of the pillows and muttered "_Wingardium Leviosa"_. Pillow started flying around the room, then Sirius said "_Engorgio"_ and pillow enlarged, then a mischievous glint appeared in Sirius' eyes and he sent a pillow towards Regulus and the pillow started to smack Regulus on his head.

"Hey" Regulus growled and pulled his wand from the sleeve of his muggle jumper "_Finite_" he muttered and pillow hit the ground with thud. "Not funny Sirius, absolutely not funny" he growled at his brother.

"Spoilsport" Sirius replied.

"Stupid mutt" Regulus growled.

"Flea ridden fur ball"

"Dog breath"

"You can better than that pussy"

"Rabid mongrel"

"ENOUGH! Animals!" Mirzam cut bickering brothers.

"What was that for?" asked Thabit.

"Your father and uncle have a nasty habit in reviling each other. I can't blame them, they meet each other barely two days ago after don't seeing each other for almost sixteen years" said Mirzam.

"Okay. How to become a wizard?" asked Thabit.

"You can't become wizard Thabit. You have to born as one. I think your father can explain it better" said Mirzam.

"Ages ago in the world was barely 100000 wizards and witches. They were all purebloods" said Regulus.

"Who is a pureblood?" asked Thabit.

"Pureblood is a wizard who have only magical people in his family. Half-blood is a person who either have one muggle parent and one pureblood wizard or like most of purebloods thought a wizard born in magical family but one of his parents was born in muggle family..." Regulus started explaining.

"Who is muggle?" asked Thabit.

"A muggle is a non-magical person. In wizarding world are also muggleborns for most of purebloods call mudbloods because their blood is not pure, but I forbid you to using this word, is that clear?" asked Regulus.

"Crystal clear dad. No mudbloods, only muggleborns" answered Thabit.

"Want to know something more?" asked Regulus.

"Yes. I'm a wizard?" asked Thabit.

"Yes you are, because even if your mother was muggle your father is a pureblood wizard" answered Remus.

"You mean that kind of pureblood like dad told before?" asked Thabit.

"No, both your father and uncle revolted against you grandparents and left this house, Sirius at the age of sixteen and Regulus at the age of eighteen" answered Mirzam.

"How old are you? All of you?" asked Thabit.

"Remus, Mirzam and I are 37, Regulus is 34..." started Sirius.

"Nearly 35" Regulus corrected him.

"Andromeda is 44 and Ted is 45, Dora is 23, Kyle is 11 and Harry and Hermione are 15 going to 16 in next few weeks. How old are you?" asked Sirius.

"11 in few weeks" answered Thabit.

"Exactly when?" asked Regulus.

"July 31st" answered Thabit.

"Three birthdays in one day!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Three? Not two?" asked Harry.

"Yours, Thabit's and Regulus'" answered Sirius.

"I have a question" said Thabit.

"Shoot" said Regulus.

"You can make magic right but how I'm suppose to make magic if I don't know what to do?" asked Thabit.

"That's why Hogwart exist. Hogwart is a school for young wizards and witches. They spent seven years in school. Starting at eleven, ending at eighteen. Hogwarts is a boarding- school. You spent your time there from September 1st until June 30th. You always can came back for Christmas Holidays" answered Regulus.

"I will come there?" asked Thabit.

"Yes. You together with Kyle will start your first year in September. Harry and Hermione will come back to their sixth year. Wants to know something more?" asked Regulus.

"No. I'm tired" said Thabit.

"You want to eat something?" asked Mirzam.

"I'm not hungry now, maybe later" Thabit yawned and immediately fall asleep on Regulus arm.

* * *

They spent next few hours in library. Sirius asked them to research few Wards spells and rest of the adults immediately fall asleep where they were. 

"If I know last year that this house have that library..." started Hermione.

"Then we couldn't pull you out from there before end of holidays" ended Harry for her.

"Hey!"

"Anyone here?" they heard Thabit's voice from the door.

"Everybody. Adults are sleeping now, but we are available" answered Kyle.

"Hungry?" asked Harry.

"I'm starving" Thabit answered.

"Let's go to the kitchen maybe they left something to eat" said Hermione.

They made spaghetti for lunch laughing uncontrollable. Thabit was still asking about Hogwart and wizarding world and they were answering him eagerly. About hour later very sleepy Sirius entered the kitchen and stared surprised at kids.

"You are surprising me more with every day you know" he said sitting down at the table and pouring wine into his goblet.

"We will surprise you more after our OWL's results will arrive" said Hermione.

"Noo, not again" Harry groaned.

Sirius chuckled "Mirzam was worse than Hermione is now Harry. She couldn't sleep, couldn't ate too much because she was that nervous to she was regurgitating everything she ate. She calmed down after our OWL's results arrived".

"She always want to be an Auror?" asked Hermione.

"Me? Always" answered Mirzam from the kitchen doors.

"What's an Auror?" asked Thabit.

"Equivalent to muggle policeman. Exclusive job in wizarding world, Ministry of Magic always employs the best from the best. It's very hard to become one, because of hard test that you have to gone through during Auror training" said Mirzam sitting down next to Sirius and grabbing an apple from the table and bite it.

"Plus as far as I know it take 3 years now, when it took us, 3 months, 6 months?" asked Sirius.

"Sclerosis. I forgot" said Mirzam.

"In your age Mirzam" Sirius exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself Sirius" said Mirzam.

"Sirius, Mirzam do you know who will be teach Defence Against Dark Arts this year?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. Dumbledore said that he had an offer and he agreed. Now he and your teacher are sorting out the stuff for your lessons" answered Sirius.

"It has to be someone good" said Hermione matter.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Experience Harry. In our first and fourth years, we had Quirrel and impostor Moody, not bad teachers, but evils. In our second and fifth we had Lockhart and Umbridge - total incompetents, in our third year we had Lupin and he was the best teacher we had ever so I assume we will have good teacher this year. According to this theory that's it" Hermione explained.

"Excuse me, as Lockhart you mean Gilderoy Lockhart?" asked Regulus who came into the kitchen during Hermione's explanation.

"The one and only" answered Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Poor kids. It has to be traumatic experience?" asked Regulus.

"Yes it was. Did you know him?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately yes. I shared my dormitory with him for seven years. If I would know what would happened if I were sorted to Slytherin I would try to convince the hat to put me in Gryffindor. On the long run I wouldn't suffer so much as I suffered with Lockhart as a dorm mate" answered Regulus.

"He was that bad?" asked Sirius.

"He was. He used to waking up at 5am to put his make-up and stuff his hairs. It wouldn't be that bad if he didn't wake me up too" answered Regulus.

"What about the others?" asked Hermione.

"It's long story Hermione. After Second World War most of pureblood families left England. Generally, most of wizarding families. They decide that Hogwart wasn't good place for their kids so as I think from 1950 to 1975 it wasn't too much students at Hogwart. My year have two boys and eight girls in Slytherin, three boys and four girls in Hufflepuff, one boy and six girls in Ravenclaw and two boys and four girls in Gryffindor. Most of them were muggleborns. Very small year" said Regulus.

"Our was smallest. Two girls and four boys in Gryffindor, three girls and four boys in Ravenclaw, four girls and three boys in Hufflepuff, three girls and four boys in Slytherin. Cissa included. Twenty-seven students on 1976-1977 NEWT's exams " said Sirius.

"Exactly twenty-six Sirius" said Mirzam.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Stella Hardy, Hufflepuff. Got herself killed during Christmas holidays in car accident. She was an idiot and it didn't surprised us that she died" answered Mirzam.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because she was..." Mirzam started.

"Say it" Hermione asked.

"She believed in death omens. I was good in Divination but if there is one thing I don't believe there are death omens" said Mirzam.

"Just because you're one" said Sirius.

"Look who's talking" Mirzam retorted.

"What are death omens?" asked Thabit.

"Grims and other stuff" replied Regulus.

"Aunt Mirzam and uncle Sirius included?" asked Thabit.

Sirius and Mirzam burst in laugh.

"Tell him, he is smart kid he will find this anyway" said Regulus glaring at his brother.

"Your uncle and I are Animagi" said Mirzam.

Harry nodded. 'I just had to ask her if she is Mencymagus or not' he thought.

"What are Animagi?" asked Thabit.

"Wizards who can change into animal" answered Sirius.

"You have to be born as one or you have to learn how to become one?" asked Thabit.

"You have to learn this. Most of wizards aren't Animagi, many never can master this, but there are few people who have a great Animagi potential and don't have problems in mastering this, but most of Animagi mastered this after years of training" answered Regulus.

"So it depends from the wizard and his or hers abilities if they can become Animagi?" asked Thabit.

"Yes. Animagi is easier to master for people who's character is already shaped before they start mastering this. That's why Mirzam didn't have problems in mastering Animagi, it took her a month or so. I was a bit worse I mastered it after 6 months" answered Sirius.

"But Remus or you I don't remember which one of you told us that it took you three years before you managed to become Animagi" said Harry.

"Yes it took us three years. If you count the fact that we searched the spell for year, I didn't have much problems with this and before our third year ended I was already an Animagi, James mastered it around Christmas in our fourth year and Peter at the beginning of our fifth year" answered Sirius.

"But why you tell us that you mastered this in your fifth year?" asked Hermione.

"Because I promised James that we will reveal this fact when all of Marauders will master Animagi. I'm good in keeping promises" said Sirius.

"Will you teach us?" asked Thabit, Harry and Hermione in unison.

Sirius glanced at Regulus. Regulus looked at three kids and nodded.

"I don't see nothing against this" said Sirius.

"When we will start?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe another day..." started Sirius.

"After you will end yours homework" Mirzam ended.

"Not fair" Harry and Hermione groaned in unison.

"I know. But it's very time consuming thing so I suggest you to start your homework" said Mirzam.

"Can we see your Animagi forms?" asked Thabit.

Sirius glanced at Mirzam then at Regulus...

A big, shaggy, black cat jumped on the table from the spot where Regulus sat before. Thabit scratched the cat behind that's ear and cat purred loudly.

Sirius smiled at Mirzam and asked her "Fancy chasing cat?"

Mirzam smiled and transformed into big, shabby, black dog. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and both dogs jumped on the table. Regulus in his cat form jolted from the table and soon the kitchen was full of teenager's laugh from the sight of three Animagi chasing each other around the table.

"It's pointless" said Regulus after one of the laps around the table and transformed back, he didn't realized that two Grmis following him haven't time to stop and he was knocked on the ground by two dogs.

That made kids laugh even louder.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day in nice atmosphere. Regulus got out and bought muggle newspaper after reading entertainment section he found that in cinema near Grimmauld Place is night with Disney's cartoons. Sirius tried to object, tried but failed miserably so they spent half of the night watching 'Lion King', 'Hunchback from Notre dame' and 'Toy Story'. The effect of that evening was heard when Regulus and Remus tried to explain their sons that they need to sleep. The only one response was two boys howling on the top of their lungs 'I just can't wait to be a king'. 

"Sirius do we have some drowse potions?" asked Regulus when he came back into the kitchen after third attempt to put Thabit to sleep.

"In the pantry. It was your idea Reg, deal with consequences" Sirius snorted.

Harry and Hermione burst in laugh.

* * *

Next morning found them in the study. Regulus borrowed Harry's and Hermione's 'Standards book of spells, grade 1' and asked two 'little lions' to study. Harry and Hermione started doing their summer homework. Sirius and Mirzam somewhere in the corner lose themselves in huge volume from time from time to time talking animatedly about something. Regulus and Remus in another corner discussing something in animate whisper. Andromeda in the armchair, knitting something furiously from time to time casting glance at four kids around the table. 

Two hours later. Harry spotted an expectant owl sitting in front of him, he glanced at Hermione, who also had rather expectant looking owl in front of her. Sirius who was concerned by murmur coming from the table turned in his chair towards it, Mirzam raised her head from the book and glanced towards the table too. Harry saw the gleam in her eyes.

"I know what it is" she said and jumped towards the table "It's yours OWLs results"

Harry and Hermione took the envelopes from the owls and owls fly out from the room.

"I don't know, maybe someone wants to read it first" asked Harry turning the envelope in his hands, he glanced at Hermione and saw that she handed her envelope to Remus.

Mirzam clutched Sirius' arm tightly when Sirius took the envelope from Harry. Sirius glanced towards Remus and opened the envelope. He pulled out piece of parchment and read it silently. Mirzam who was reading the parchment too over Sirius shoulder whooped happily "I knew it", she hugged Sirius first then she turned to Harry and hugged her godson tightly.

"Dear Mister Potter, blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah. Here it is.

Transfiguration; Theoretical: Exceeds Expectations, Practical: Exceeds Expectations,

Charms; Theoretical: Outstanding, Practical: Exceeds Expectations,

Herbology; Theoretical: Outstanding, Practical: Outstanding,

Care of Magical Creatures; Theoretical: Outstanding, Practical: Outstanding,

Divination; Theoretical: Poor, Practical: Poor,

History of Magic: Dreadful,

Astronomy; Theoretical: Exceeds Expectations, Practical: Exceeds Expectations

Potions; Theoretical: Outstanding, Practical: Outstanding,

Defence Against Dark Arts; What? Two doubled Outstandings, ah bonus points I see.

Not bad Harry. 11 Outstandings, 5 Exceeds Expectations, 0 Acceptables, 2 Poors, 1 Dreadful. 11516, 16:28. Eight OWLs Harry. I'm proud from you. What you have Remus?" Sirius asked hugging Harry in the meantime.

"Monotony. All Outstandings, ten subjects. 10 OWLs plus two bonuses for the same marks. Total count 12 OWLs. Brilliant Hermione I'm so proud of you" Remus hugged his goddaughter.

"I'm proud of myself, I can't believe I have 12 OWLs" Hermione smiled happily. Then her face lowered and Harry saw tears glistering in her eyes.

Remus felt this and put his hand on his goddaughter shoulder "I know Hermione, they've gone, but we are here and we will always be here. You can count on us. Everybody here care about you Hermione"

"I know" she said and buried her head in Remus' shoulder.

"All for one. One for all" said Regulus aloud.

"Till the end of time" Mirzam added.

* * *

_**Please made a sick author day brighter and leave a review**_


End file.
